Masquerade: After Life
by HallowsEve
Summary: Sheldon, Penny & Leonard find their peaceful immortal existence thrown into chaos when a rival coven declares war. Sequel to Masquerade. - A/U, OOC [S/OFC, L/P, H/B]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language and references to torture.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: So I want to give a shout out to Quality Fan who reviewed Masquerade! After your review, I got an idea for a sequel and since I love Sheldon/Elizabeth I'm going to run with it. This story starts 4 years after the end of Masquerade and will mainly be taking place in Romania which is where they reside. My updating of this story will sadly be weekly. Unlike it's predecessor, I do not have this story nearly completed, it's a work in progress. I will do my best to update as quickly as possible, but expect weekly updates. This story will also be darker than Masquerade and we'll get a look at Sheldon's darker side as well. I really hope you all enjoy and are as excited about this as I am. :)

* * *

Sheldon stood tall, hands clasped firmly behind his back, in the central gazebo of the impressive central courtyard at Dracul Castle in Sighișoara, Romania. The large grassed area was formerly the most used space on the grounds. Large ornate fountains and impressive landscaping were meticulously placed amongst the grounds, surrounding the oversized round gazebo that sat center. It was Sheldon's favorite part of the castle. _Was._

It had been only 8 years since he received his kiss, turning him into an immortal child of the night. Only 8 years since he promised his heart and soul to his one true love, Elizabeth. Not nearly long enough to make up for the 549 years he had spent apart from her before their world erupted into chaos.

For the past 3 months Sheldon found his world turned on its head. William, the only other surviving 1st generation vampire, had declared war on Elizabeth and those in the Dracul coven. He had meticulously spent centuries building his army and planning his attack on the sadistic woman. Only when he had his spies in place did he make his move.

3 months prior Elizabeth and Sheldon had played host to a large gathering of Elder vampires of the Dracul coven at Dracul Manor that quickly ended in blood shed. William's loyal followers had waited until the party was at its peak. Couples danced, the elegant classical music played, staff served fresh warm blood in impressive crystal glasses. Sheldon would never forget that night or the stunning pure white ball gown that his wife wore. It was one of the rare times she was not in red or black.

Sheldon and Elizabeth had smiled and looked into each others eyes, enjoying their waltz when the main doors loudly slammed shut and the lights were killed. Elizabeth, ever the prepared warrior, immediately pulled her favorite knife from its holster on her thigh and quickly sought out Thomas and Vaclav who were both luckily in the large crowd. Sheldon knew his orders, grab Simon and Ana and get them to safety.

Elizabeth, Thomas and Vaclav had only just moved towards the only doors that lead into the ballroom when the doors were thrown open and violent Nosferatu flooded the room. The battle had been a blur to Sheldon, who had Simon and Ana tucked away in a secret closet hidden behind an oversized painting at the far end of the room. He had not been able to witness it with his eyes as he was enveloped in darkness, but he could hear and he would never forget.

He would never forget the screams and growls that seemed never ending. Simon held Ana tightly is in his arms, gently rocking her as she sobbed against him. Sheldon stood with his back to them, facing the door with his stiletto in his hand, prepared to kill any enemy who tried to hurt the loyal members of his immortal family. The violent battle had only lasted 15 minutes before silence befell the room and all Sheldon could hear were the distant pleas of Vaclav.

Thomas thrust the door open revealing his impressive suit had been destroyed. Blood painted his hands, face and neck and part of his chest. Sheldon could see scratches on the man, but it was Thomas' eyes that startled Sheldon. It was the tears in his rarely shown hazel eyes that put his heart in his throat.

Sheldon quickly moved around Thomas and could not help the strangled sob that escaped him. In the center of the room was Vaclav, sitting on the floor and holding a very bloodied and injured Elizabeth. Nearly all the Elders of the Dracul coven had been killed, but that didn't matter to the blue-eyed former Physicist as he sprinted across the floor and slid to a stop, kneeling down in the blood as if it weren't there. The elegant room was in shambles. The white marble floors were stained with blood. Chairs and tables had been flipped aside, some left as mere splinters of wood. The lush deep red velvet curtains that decorated the floor to ceiling windows of the two story room were torn to shreds. Dead bodies of both coven members and the Nosferatu were thrown about. The band still sat in their position on the raised platform, leaning dead over their instruments. Blood dripped down from the second floor balcony, an endless rain of horror. The ornate crystal chandeliers precariously dangled from the vaulted ceilings, dead Nosferatu destroying their beauty.

Elizabeth's eyes were open, her silver-white eyes danced in tears that fell unabashedly. Vaclav held his hand to Elizabeth's throat, desperately trying to stop the blood. Sheldon had never seen Vaclav so upset, but the burly man openly cried as he begged Elizabeth to hold on. The world was in a haze for Sheldon. He could hear Ana sobbing in the background and Thomas' furious footsteps leaving the ballroom. He watched in frozen shock as blood poured from his wife's neck, staining her beautiful crystal studded bodice. It was only when her shaky hand reached for him did he snap out of his shock.

Sheldon held her hand tight, kissing her knuckles, pleading with her to not to leave him. Their eyes met and through their tears they managed to stare at each other, memorizing every detail of the other. Her mascara was running, her hair that had been pulled into an impressive twist had fallen, her arms and hands were covered in scratches, but he didn't care. In that moment she was as beautiful as she always had been.

Thomas had returned holding more pints of blood than Sheldon knew they had on supply. Ripping the top open, Thomas delicately poured the blood into his Queen's mouth. Sheldon tried not to cringe when she choked, the blood spitting back out. He ignored the tears that fell from Thomas' eyes and the way the strong man's lower lip quivered. In the presence of their dying Queen, the two fiercest followers of Elisabeta Dracul were brought to their knees.

Sheldon moved his position so he was sitting at Elizabeth's head, carefully replacing Vaclav's arm that was supporting her neck and shoulders with his hands to push her into a slightly sitting position. They needed to get blood into her and they needed it fast. Without the blood, her vampire healing would not kick in and she would bleed out right there in front of them.

Sheldon whispered loving encouragement into her ear with a soft voice he was shocked to find not shaky. He needed to be strong for her. Sheldon counted 8 pints of blood that had been fed to Elizabeth and the bleeding had not stopped. In a desperate move, Ana grabbed a nearby knife and made a small slit in her wrist and forced her shaking wrist to Elizabeth's mouth.

Ana had begged Elizabeth to drink her blood that was laced with the immortal gift. Sitting on Thomas' lap, Ana squeezed the sides of her wrist, urging the blood to pour faster, while tears streamed from her beautiful green eyes. It was when Ana began to slightly sway from loss of blood that she let out a shaky laugh as Elizabeth's fangs dug in. Elizabeth only fed for a few seconds before she released Ana's wrist, licking the wound closed.

Thomas wrapped his arms tightly around Ana, hugging her close to him as they cried tears of joy. Vaclav laughed through his tears, greatly relieved that his Queen had not died. Sheldon pulled Elizabeth into his arms and held her with a strength that would have killed any mere mortal, but was a welcome embrace to his wife. After only 8 years together, he had nearly lost her again.

Only 51 of the nearly 400 individuals that had resided at the Manor that weekend walked out. Thankfully before Elizabeth had been clawed in the throat, she had tortured one of William's followers, a spy that had been placed amongst her coven. The man refused to give up information and only screamed when Elizabeth began disemboweling him with brutal force. He admitted the attack was arranged by William and pleaded with Elizabeth to show mercy. She did, she immediately decapitated him.

That was the night that Sheldon's world turned. Their coven was at war and as such, Thomas, Vaclav and especially Elizabeth found strength in their sadistic pleasures. They hunted William's followers and spent hours brutally torturing them for information. Some screamed and willingly gave it up. Others endured sometimes days long torture sessions, but never said a word. It didn't matter who gave information as all of the traitors met the same fate, impaled in the central courtyard.

Over 100 traitors filled the central courtyard that sadly, the master suite overlooked. Their presence in that courtyard was by design. Elizabeth found great pleasure in standing on the expansive balcony, drinking her blood and observing her "trophies." She relished their tortured screams as she lay in bed. It seemed the declaration of war on the coven had snapped something in Elizabeth's mind and she was no longer Elizabeth, the strong and seductively dominant vampire that Sheldon had reconnected with nearly a decade prior. She was Elisabeta Dracul, fierce torturer and impaler of men.

Sheldon shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he watched 20 loyal men of the Dracul coven move the "trophies" from the central courtyard. He was determined that he would reclaim his favorite part of the grounds and he didn't care how much it pissed his wife off. He knew when she returned from business in Hungary she would be livid to see her "trophies" moved. He knew she would yell, snarl and possibly even threaten severe bodily harm, but he would not relent. He had not said anything about her sadistic tendencies in the past and sometimes had even found them morbidly erotic and he only hoped she would compromise on this.

"Holy crap on a cracker, you clearly have a death wish."

Sheldon turned to the right to see Penny climbing the stairs to the gazebo, her green eyes watching the scene in interest. Unlike Sheldon, who wore darker Renaissance attire like his wife, Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana, Penny still wore modern clothing. Her dark wash skinny jeans hugged her shapely legs and her black t-shirt were an odd sight amongst the traditional castle.

"I do not." Sheldon responded flatly, turning back to observe the move. If he was going to move his wife's "trophies" then he would at least ensure they ended up on the training lawn in the same condition they were originally in.

"Sheldon, come on, this is going to seriously piss her off." Penny commented, crossing her arms and shaking her head.

"Most likely, Penny, but I will not bend on this." Sheldon gently removed his hands from behind his back, placing them on the white wood railing that surrounded the gazebo, leaning onto it.

"Why are you moving them? I mean, I get they aren't exactly a good lawn ornament, but why?" Penny turned to face him, a glimmer of fear behind her eyes.

"I will not continue to listen to their screams or have this," he waved his arm towards the courtyard, "be the first thing I see anymore. I do not mind that she has sadistic tendencies, but this…this is too much."

Penny nodded quietly, opting to bite her bottom lip instead of responding. It was no secret at Dracul Castle that the Queen and Prince weren't exactly seeing eye to eye in recent weeks, but no one was going to comment on it. The only people who could speak freely without fear of immediate death were Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana. Though Penny and Leonard were quickly gaining favor with the sadistic Queen, they weren't quite at free speaking level yet.

Penny and Sheldon stood quietly, side by side, as the men finished relocating all of Elizabeth's "trophies." The grounds were brutally mutilated, but Sheldon had faith the groundskeepers could restore the beautiful courtyard to its former glory.

With the courtyard now impaled men free, Sheldon and Penny quietly moved into the castle. Penny could feel the eyes that watched Sheldon's steps as they made their way towards the main sitting room, but Sheldon seemed to not care. Of course he felt their gaze, but he would not respond. He was Prince of Dracul Castle, Elizabeth's husband and second to only her, he would not explain his actions to anyone.

Penny and Sheldon joined Leonard, Ana and Thomas inside the main sitting room. Leonard was tucked into a book, as always, as was Ana. It was Thomas who narrowed his eyes at Sheldon when he joined the group.

"Did you receive your wife's blessing to move her trophies?" Thomas asked bluntly, holding his hand out to the donor who stood next to him, expecting her wrist immediately.

Sheldon crossed his arms, raising a brow to Thomas and pursing his lips slightly. Penny was forced to press her lips tightly together to prevent from laughing, this was an expression she knew all too well. He might be Sheldon, Prince of the Dracul coven, but he was still her whack-a-doodle.

"Not that it is any of your business, Thomas, but no I did not." Sheldon responded, a hint of arrogance present.

Thomas rolled his eyes, shaking his head slightly before bringing the donor's wrist to his mouth and biting in for his snack.

Ana, gently closed her book and placed it in her lap, smiling serenely at Sheldon. Sheldon sat down gracefully in his favorite brown leather chair, sinking into "his spot." He truly enjoyed the main sitting room in the castle with its ornate floor to ceiling windows, high vaulted ceiling and lush tapestries that decorated the stone walls.

"Sheldon, I believe what my husband is trying to say is Elisabeta is going to go into a rage when she sees what you've done." Despite her smile, her tone was clipped. "You should have asked her blessing."

Sheldon accepted the offered goblet from the servant's tray, taking a long sip of the warm contents considering Ana's words. He knew she was right, but the deed was done.

"I can appreciate your point, Ana, I can. However, as her husband, I would hope Elisabeta would take my feelings into consideration as well. I do not stop her from her sadistic pleasures, but I will not be forced to stare at them daily." Sheldon's tone was harsh, warning the occupants of the room to tread lightly on the subject. Ana merely narrowed her eyes, her lips dropping the smile into a frown. Penny and Leonard both seemed overly interested in tome Leonard was reading. Thomas raised a brow and by the wince of the donor, he knew the man's jaw had tightened.

"You find yourself disgusted with Elisabeta's actions, do you not?" Ana asked, her grip tightening on the book in her lap. Penny casually looked to Sheldon, wincing at his angered expression.

"I never said I was disgusted with them, Ana. You are putting words in my mouth." Sheldon seethed.

Ana raised a brow, a smirk forming on her full lips. "Am I? You know that Elisabeta treasures her trophies, yet you move them without her consent because they disgust you. Therefore it's easy to deduce that her actions disgust you."

Sheldon's grip tightened on his goblet, his eyes flushing red. Thomas immediately ceased his feed, harshly tossing the donor's wrist from his mouth allowing him to lean forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees. Sitting immediately next to his wife offered him the advantage to intervene should Sheldon lose his temper.

"Are you deliberately trying to start a fight when one isn't there?" Sheldon asked curiously, softening his expression to calm Thomas down. He could understand Thomas' immediate defensive stance at Sheldon's eye color change. He, too, would do the same should someone show any sign of aggression towards his wife.

"No, Sheldon, merely preparing you for the fight that will come. I can promise you that she will take this as a negative opinion of her recent actions." Ana's voice was soft, her eyes pleading with Sheldon to try to understand.

Sheldon leaned back in his chair, gently placing his goblet on the offered empty tray from the servant girl. He knew Ana had a point. While he might be Elizabeth's soul mate, Ana had definitely known the temperamental woman longer.

"I will admit that Elisabeta's actions recently have been somewhat…unnerving. Her aggression seems to be growing with each passing day." Sheldon reluctantly admitted, seeking assistance from Ana.

Ana nodded her head, brows furrowing in thought. "While yes, recently she has been more aggressive in both fighting and torture than she has been over the past few years, her current actions really do not differ from those when Vlad was alive."

Sheldon nodded his head before closing his eyes and resting his head against the high back of his chair. Ana's exact response was one he did not want to hear. Unfortunately, he had only known Elizabeth 1 year before the fateful night that tore them apart. In that year, he had seen some of what she was capable of, but knew she had been too distracted by love and romance to embrace her Dracul sadistic side. A side that was legend, much like her Uncle. The harsh reality was Elizabeth was violently sadistic and only recently had he seen the true level she could reach with it.

"I would strongly recommend you find a strong ally in Simon on this." Thomas' voice broke Sheldon's thoughts. Sheldon opened his eyes, once again blue, looking at Thomas with an amused smirk.

"And not Vaclav?" He asked with a playful tone.

"Good luck with that. He loves that Elisabeta is channeling her inner medieval sadist." Thomas snorted, a smile softening his usual stoic face. Sheldon laughed with a nod in agreement. Vaclav most definitely was enjoying the rapid changes in the Queen.

*SLAM*

A loud slam of the double doors that lead to the central courtyard silenced the occupants of the main sitting room, just a few feet off. Penny shifted closer to Leonard, finding comfort in the arm he draped across her crossed legs. Ana placed her book on the side table, taking a deep calming breath. Thomas quickly rose from his chair, crossing his arms and assuming a defensive stance. Though Sheldon might piss him off at times, he would not allow Elizabeth to hurt him in a rage. Sheldon delicately clasped his hands together and placed them in his lap, awaiting his wife.

Elizabeth threw open the doors to the sitting room, the heavy wood slamming against the thick stone with a loud thud. Her furious steps stopped beside Sheldon, her deep red eyes focused on him. Sheldon turned his head towards his wife, offering her a small smile as he silently appraised her. Her form was hidden behind an impressive black leather floor length coat, heavy silver buttons clasping it closed. He knew underneath, her curvaceous form was hugged by tight black clothing that made it easy to move swiftly and high black leather boots. Her curled raven colored hair hung loose as it always did.

"Where are my trophies?" Elizabeth bit out, her long fangs present.

"I moved them." Sheldon responded neutrally. "They now reside on the training lawn. I assure you they are still in pleasant condition."

"Why were they moved and who the fuck said they could be?" Elizabeth yelled, her voice echoing in the room.

Sheldon's eyes flicked to the door, thankful to see Simon despite the disapproving frown he wore on his face. Vaclav also entered the room, quickly moving to stand behind Elizabeth. Much like Thomas, he would not allow the Queen to do something she would most definitely regret.

"I was tired of looking at them and hearing them, my love." Sheldon smiled slightly, hoping to defuse the situation.

Elizabeth raised a brow at her husband and under normal circumstances he knew her lips would have pursed, they only didn't due to her fangs that were now piercing her bottom lip, beads of blood forming on it. Her fingers twitched at her sides, her control was slipping.

"You were tired of looking at them and hearing them?" Elizabeth repeated softly.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded. "I prefer the only screams that be heard in our room come from your lips, my beauty."

Penny raised her brows at Sheldon's direct reference to sex. That was one thing that had struggled to get used to. He was no longer the bumbling virgin she had met. That was made perfectly clear when she caught Sheldon roughly slamming into Elizabeth as he had her pressed against the wall in an alcove off the main hall a year after her arrival at the castle. The passionate couple did not stop their hot coupling, even after Penny quickly mumbled her apologies and ran away.

"You moved my trophies. The evidence of my hard fight to maintain control and peace of our coven because you only want to hear my screams in our room? I enjoy having my pets close." Elizabeth's tone was cold and precise.

Sheldon carefully stood from his spot on the chair, clasping his hands in front of him as he took a small step towards his wife, gauging the severity of her rage by her response. As expected, she took a step back, a clear indicator that she was trying to not do something she might regret.

"Elisabeta, my love, please try to be reasonable. I do not find the same enjoyment that you do from the sights and sounds that accompany the presence of your trophies. Please, can you compromise on this?" Sheldon softly spoke, his soft blue eyes pleading with his wife.

"That's what this all boils down to doesn't it?" Elizabeth hissed, her hands clenching into fists. "Your displeasure at what I'm doing."

"No!" Sheldon snapped, crossing his arms defensively. "I am not asking you to stop what you're doing, just compromise on where it's displayed."

Elizabeth took a step forward only to find a firm hand gripping her upper arm, Vaclav pressing himself against her back. Thomas carefully moved to stand just behind Sheldon, his hand moving towards his knife that was sheathed in his back holster.

"And why should I?" Elizabeth's voice was a harsh whisper. "They are my reward for the protection I offer to our coven."

Sheldon narrowed his now red eyes, gently leaning forward so they were at eye level. "No, they are fucking fuel to your sadistic fire and if you won't reign it in, Elisabeta, I will."

The room was deathly silent and the tension oppressive. No one moved, nor spoke, for fear of sparking the tight fuse that was Elizabeth. Red eyes stared at red eyes, each daring the other to speak first.

"My Queen." Vaclav softly spoke, his angry eyes focused on Sheldon. "Let us find peace in the dungeons."

Thomas looked to Ana, who nodded quickly to him, before turning back towards Elizabeth.

"Yes, my Queen, we have traitors awaiting." Thomas smirked, his eyes glinting with excitement.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered harshly.

Sheldon shook his head, rolling his eyes. "Yes, would be a travesty to have one day without you indulging wouldn't it?"

Sheldon heard the sharp slap before he felt it, how he was unsure, but he did. His left cheek immediately radiated pain while the coppery twang of blood met his tongue. When he turned back towards his wife, all he saw was her furious retreating form and the passing forms of Vaclav and Thomas who were no doubt going to join their Queen in the dungeons to not only engage in the torture, but to ensure she did not kill everyone that crossed her path.

Sheldon's eyes flicked to Simon who looked at him sadly, pain evident in his eyes. "Why must you push her so?"

* * *

A/N: Okay, so Sheldon and Elizabeth are like every other married couple in the world who have their disagreements. Relieving isn't it? Just a little sneak peak at what is to come in this story: Two old friends from 4A join the coven, Sheldon embraces his darker side, Elizabeth forms a unique bond with Penny & my personal excited favorite...Sheldon and Elizabeth become parents! It will _not_ be through a vampire pregnancy, their child will be through a twisted adoption.

For those interested, the Dracul Manor's ballroom is inspired by the Fairmont Copley Plaza Grand Ballroom. Absolutely STUNNING.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Best Part of Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language and some sexy Sheldon/Elizabeth time.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: This chapter was originally linked to Chapter 1, but I broke it into 2 instead. It doesn't really move the plot forward, just a nice breather for our two lovely characters as things will heat up very quickly and they'll move very fast. Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews, they not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Sheldon lay quietly in the large 4 post bed he shared with his wife, though found her side painfully cold. The heavy red curtains were drawn on the large windows and French doors to the balcony, preventing the mid-morning light from filling their room. It had been 14 hours since his fight with her and he had yet to see her.

Sheldon groaned, roughly wiping his face as sleep eluded him. He knew why he couldn't sleep, but he also knew that he could not seek her out. Elizabeth was hidden behind heavily guarded doors to the dungeons releasing her anger on traitors. Thomas had left the dungeons 12 hours after they entered, exhausted and ready for sleep and all it took was one look at him to know Elizabeth was furious. Blood covered his shirt, his pants, his arms and was even in his hair. Ana gave him a grime smile and gently took his hand, leading him towards their chambers. As always, the loyal Vaclav remained at Elizabeth's side.

Penny and Leonard had tried to keep Sheldon distracted during the night. Leonard and Sheldon played many rounds of chess while Penny reminisced about their early days at the Los Robles apartments. It had been a light night without discussions about the argument, but the unsettled tension was heavy. Occasionally a blood curdling scream could be heard in the sitting room, though faint, but Sheldon found some peace in the familiar sound. At least he knew Elizabeth was releasing her anger.

Finally giving up pretense of sleep, Sheldon threw back the covers and pad over in only blue cotton sleep pants to the French doors and threw the curtains open. Harsh morning light filled the room forcing Sheldon to slightly flinch while his sensitive eyes adjusted. Able to see, he opened the doors and walked bare foot onto the balcony. It was uncommon for him to be there during the day light. Though not allergic to the sun, the vampires at Dracul castle did sleep during the day and walked at night.

Sheldon leaned against the railing, overlooking the courtyard that caused tension in his marriage. His stomach clenched at the sight below him. The groundskeepers were working hard. Gardners carefully removed dead or destroyed flowers, replacing them with new ones. Most of the grass had already been torn out and fresh, lush sod was being laid in place. The fountains had clearly been scrubbed diligently and now crystal clear water reflected in them. Despite the fact that he ordered the relocation of the "trophies" he had not given the order to fix the grounds. That meant Elizabeth had. Despite her fury and Sheldon's hurtful comment, she had given the order to restore the grounds to please her husband.

Sheldon was unsure how long he had stood at the railing before a familiar dark figure came into view. Elizabeth had shed her heavy, leather coat and now walked in her form hugging black pants and black shirt. He noted her hair had been drawn back from her face and pulled into a messy bun atop her head. Elizabeth stood with her arms crossed, clearly observing the progress. A middle aged man quickly stopped his work on the sod and moved to Elizabeth, engaging her in contact. Sheldon found his eyebrow raising when Elizabeth pointed towards his favorite gazebo and animatedly described whatever adjustments she wanted made. After only a few minutes, she nodded and pat the man on his arm and quickly receded into the castle.

Minutes later their chamber doors opened and Elizabeth entered. Sheldon quickly moved into the room, looking at his wife in concern. Elizabeth's steps to the bathroom stopped when she saw him and Sheldon immediately flinched. Not at the blood that stained her clothes and neck, but at the painfully red and blood shot silver-white eyes that looked at him.

"I don't want to fight." Elizabeth's voice was gravely and strained.

Sheldon took a step forward, but stopped when Elizabeth shook her head and put a hand up. He saw the glisten of fresh tears on her cheeks before she turned and went into their bathroom, surprisingly closing the door gently behind her. He almost wished she would slam it. Now that her fury was sated, that meant other emotions were now surfacing. The current one was obviously sadness and that made Sheldon feel a thousand times worse.

Only when he heard the shower turn on did he move. Sheldon quietly approached the bathroom door, pressing his ear against the heavy wood. A normal mortal would never be able to hear through it, but his sensitive hearing could hear the soft sobs that were coming from Elizabeth. It pained him to know he had hurt her so badly that she would cry in private.

Quietly turning the door handle, Sheldon opened the door and slipped into the impressive bathroom off their chambers that easily rivaled the main room of his beloved apartment 4A in size. Off to the right was a marble vanity that sat atop ornate cherry wood cabinets. The plumbing had all been added in recent times, but Sheldon immensely enjoyed the richly aged vanity that was original. To the left was a door that lead into the water closet. Center in the room was the oversized ivory fainting couch that Elizabeth had squealed over when she saw it in Paris while celebrating their first wedding anniversary. The left corner of the room held the jacuzzi tub that could comfortably hold 8 adults. The right corner of the room was the beautiful walk-in shower that Sheldon had designed personally.

Sheldon carefully removed his pants and tossed them into the basket next to the shower, ignoring the bloodied clothes that were in the waste bin. Stepping into the shower, he turned the slight corner to find Elizabeth standing under the shower. Her hands were pressed against the expensive black tile while the rain shower head poured hot water down her back. All 16 wall heads were also turned on, spraying her from all angles. Normally Sheldon would immediately harden at the sight of his naked wife, wet hair clinging to her back, but the gentle shake of her shoulders and her dropped head stopped any arousal.

Sheldon delicately pressed his hands to his wife's back, stepping under the water with her. His fingers carefully kneaded at her tense muscles in her shoulders, before gently caressing down her back to her waist, wrapping around to gently caress her taut stomach. Sheldon pressed his body firmly against her, his arms wrapped around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder to allow him to look at her.

"My love, I'm so sorry." Sheldon whispered, not removing his eyes from her. "I should not have said that."

"I…I know…that you find…my sadistic desires repulsive." Elizabeth choked out, her eyes still squeezed shut.

"No, no, my love." Sheldon shook his head, tightening his grip slightly.

"Y-yes, you do." Elizabeth whispered. "You hate the monster I am."

Sheldon gripped her hips tightly, quickly turning her body so she faced him. Elizabeth allowed him to turn her, though dropped her head so he couldn't see the pain that burned bright in her eyes. Sheldon lovingly cupped her cheeks, forcing her face up.

"My love, please look at me." Sheldon whispered, his voice hoarse.

Elizabeth's eyes finally opened and the pain he could see weakened his knees.

"You are not a monster, Elisabeta." Sheldon spoke softly, but sternly. He would not allow her to think such ill thoughts of herself. "I'm so sorry that I made you think that. I do not think you a monster, nor do I hate anything about you."

Elizabeth shook her head, sniffling slightly. "You tire of this…of what I do. I'm sorry…but this…this is who I am."

"I know that." Sheldon quickly responded. "This was all me, my love. This is something that I need to work out."

Elizabeth looked at Sheldon curiously, her tearful eyes searching his. "What is it then?"

Sheldon's shoulders slumped as his hands dropped from her face, gripping her hips gently to pull her close as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I just found the trophies to be too much. It was hard to look at them all the time." Sheldon admitted, watching her eyes closely.

Elizabeth stayed quiet, her hands gently rubbing his arms. When she did not speak, Sheldon pushed on.

"I'm not a sadist, my love. Much like I would never ask you to change, I would hope you would never ask me to."

Elizabeth's eyes flicked up to him, her brows furrowing in confusion. "I never would ask you to."

"But I felt like the trophies were doing just that. Forcing me to embrace a sadistic side that I don't have. I will fight beside you, I will kill any person who tries to harm you, but my love, I do not find pleasure in it."

Elizabeth worried her bottom lip, eyes still focused on his as she considered his words.

"As long as I don't push my darker side in your face, it does not bother you." Elizabeth spoke softly.

Sheldon nodded with a small smile. "Yes, exactly. Enjoy your dungeons, my love. I'm grateful for Vaclav and Thomas to assist you in that where I cannot. I'm fine with your trophies, displayed where I can avoid them. I do not mind your sadistic side, I just don't always want to see it."

Elizabeth nodded as her hands slid up his arms, clasping behind his neck to pull him closer, their bodies pressed firmly against one another.

"I ordered the restoration of the courtyard and all trophies will be placed on the training lawns. I also ordered the renovation to the gazebo like you mentioned." Elizabeth trailed off with a small smile.

"Thank you for understanding. And again, I'm so sorry for what I said. I do not judge you for seeking refuge in your dungeons. I understand you need to vent your rage and have a great deal upon your stunning shoulders." Sheldon smirked at Elizabeth's slight eye roll at his comment about her shoulders.

"They're shoulders, they cannot be stunning." Elizabeth shook her head, pursing her lips in the way that Sheldon enjoyed so much.

A seductive smile grew on his lips as his hands caressed her back with growing fervor. "Oh, believe me, everything about you is stunning. Including those perfect shoulders."

Sheldon leaned forward and kissed her shoulder softly, his tongue and lips mapping her smooth skin. Elizabeth let a small moan escape her throat, her head dipping forward to rest against his shoulder as his lips moved towards her neck, his pace agonizingly slow.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered when his mouth began sucking on her neck, while his hands moved down her back, cupping her ass firmly and bringing her hips against his. Elizabeth moaned at the hard length that pressed against her, clearly showing her husband's arousal.

Sheldon quickly pushed Elizabeth towards the shower head free wall that had two tall, slender windows, enjoying the loud slap that echoed when her wet back hit it between the windows with some force. Elizabeth moaned loudly, her hands fisting in his hair and yanking to force his mouth from her neck so she could take his lips with hers. Their kiss was hot and passionate. His lips immediately opened at the first swipe of her tongue, allowing the smooth muscle to enter his mouth and caress against his. He enjoyed the way her tongue playfully taunted him, teasing the sensitive tendon beneath his tongue and smoothly caressing his before retreating into her own mouth drawing him to her.

Sheldon's hands firmly palmed her ass for a moment then shifted to the backs of her thighs and with skilled, strong arms, pulled her off her feet so her long legs wrapped around his waist. It was moments like these that he thanked his vampire strength.

Elizabeth teased his hard length, grinding her hips against him, but not allowing him to enter. Sheldon growled, pulling his mouth from hers.

"Stop teasing me, Elisabeta!" He snapped, his voice husky and deep. "You will not like the consequences."

"Oh, I think I might." Elizabeth smirked, carefully shifting her hips down so Sheldon became fully sheathed inside her body, her silky smooth walls caressing him. Sheldon moaned loudly, his eyelids falling slightly.

Elizabeth watched Sheldon closely, her forehead pressed against his as she began to slowly move against him, pulling her hips up before slowly lowering them down. Her movements were slow, controlled and utterly infuriating. Sheldon squeezed her ass firmly, groaning at the speed.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered, her dilated eyes focusing on his.

"What do you want, my love?" Sheldon seductively drawled, enjoying how quickly Elizabeth relinquishes control.

"Fuck me." Elizabeth moaned, her hands tightening their grip in his hair.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sheldon smirked before pressing Elizabeth harder against the wall, using it as leverage as his hips began quickly slamming in and out of her.

Elizabeth's head fell back against the wall, a loud moan escaping her full lips. She could not help the way her eyes rolled back into her head or the way her neck automatically shifted allowing him complete access. She was his, she was irrevocably all his.

Sheldon growled deeply at Elizabeth's display of submission. This was what drove him. His vision blurred slightly as his hips picked up their pace. The harsh slaps of flesh against flesh bordered on pain, but a pain they both openly welcomed. Elizabeth gave herself over completely, not even trying to move her hips, but rather holding on and allowed him to completely possess her.

"Oh yes." Elizabeth groaned, tugging at his hair. "Harder."

Sheldon moaned, slapping his hips harshly against hers, burying him deep inside her. The force made colors pop behind her eyelids, her head becoming unclear. Every harsh thrust pushed him deep inside her sensitive flesh. Her body gripping him tightly as they rapidly approached their peak. Elizabeth's jaw fell open, loud screams leaving her throat.

"Bite me." Elizabeth whispered. "Oh fuck, bite me."

Sheldon furrowed his brows momentarily before giving in, his mouth landing on her neck and timed with his thrust, his fangs sank deep into her neck as he pushed against her womb. Elizabeth screamed loudly, her legs squeezing around him painfully as her silky channel squeezed him, fluttering in pleasure. Sheldon quickly followed her to his peak when her blood filled his mouth, his moan muffled by her neck. It was very rare that he bit her, the act causing slight pain to both of them. The pain from his fangs buried in her neck for her and the pain of her powerful blood dripping down his throat.

Sheldon slowly lapped at her blood, enjoying the slight burn in his veins as they came down. Only when Elizabeth's head lulled to the side did he pull away, licking at the bite to seal the wounds. Sheldon pulled back slightly, smirking at the sight of his wife, thoroughly sated and completely unconscious in his arms. With a tender, loving hand, Sheldon carefully bathed Elizabeth while holding her in his arms. It wasn't the easiest position, but he would not relinquish his hold.

After ensuring all blood and traces of her long night of torture were gone, Sheldon turned the water off and carried Elizabeth out of the shower. Gently placing her upon the couch in the center of the room, he quickly dried himself off before carefully drying Elizabeth off with a dark red terry cloth towel. Grabbing her brush, he delicately brushed her wet hair, ensuring it was not going to end up knotted and quickly braided her hair in a loose braid, tightened with an elastic band. It wasn't that he cared about hair, he cared about his wife and he knew her hair would tangle otherwise.

Feeling exhaustion creeping in, Sheldon lifted Elizabeth from the couch and pad into their bedroom, enjoying the darkness it was enveloped by. After placing Elizabeth on the bed and covering her perfect, pale body with the silky sheets, Sheldon gently tucked in and pulled the covers around him. Without thought, his arms and body sought her out, pulling her against him so her back rested against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist.

"I love you, Elisabeta." Sheldon whispered, closing his eyes and allowing sleep to take him.

* * *

A/N: I have decided since this is a work in progress and I'm hopelessly impatient with regards to reading fanfiction, I would add a "sneak peak" at the bottom of my chapters to show what's coming up in the next chapter. Hopefully help during the wait between them.

Sneak Peak: Tensions mount when William begins his violent assault in California and Sheldon learns more about Elizabeth's close relationship to Vaclav.


	3. Chapter 3 - Wartime Revelations

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Do you ever have an idea in your head, but for the life of you cannot get them damn thing on paper the same way it's in your head? Yeah, that's this chapter. Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews, they not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"I think he's trying to make a point." Vaclav sat back in the uncomfortable wood chair at the war table. The large, simple wood table had great personal meaning for Vaclav, Simon and Elizabeth. It was the original table that Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, had used when he sat and spoke battle strategies. It was shocking the wood and iron table had stayed together for as long as it had, but it was in fact as sturdy as it was when Vlad had it built.

Elizabeth rose from her chair at the head, turning her back to those gathered to focus on the famous painting of her Uncle. The large painting was the only piece of art that hung on the wall. Directly below it a unique shelf supported the old spear her Uncle used. The delicate piece was showing its age, but Elizabeth refused to part with it. In times of need, she found her hand touching it, imagining what her Uncle would advise her to do.

Sheldon observed his wife from his seat at right side, knowing to allow his wife a moment to collect her thoughts. Her body remained impossibly still while her eyes searched the painting as if searching for a hint. A smirk grew on his lips when he realized that Elizabeth and Vlad were wearing the same color, red. Though Vlad was wearing lush red robes with gold buttons, Elizabeth wore her traditional red gown with impressive trumpet sleeves.

"What point would William be making by focusing his efforts in California?" Elizabeth asked, still gazing at the painting.

Vaclav rested his elbows on the arms of the chair, his long, boney fingers intertwining on his lap.

"I do not believe the point is for you, my Queen." Vaclav looked across the table to Sheldon, who sat directly across from him. Vaclav had been at Elizabeth's left at the war table for centuries, husband or not, he refused that place to Sheldon.

Sheldon missed the look, his eyes still observing his wife.

"I think William is attacking in California to seek out those close to the Prince." Hans, Vaclav's right hand man, provided from his seat next to the dark man. Hans was day while Vaclav was night. His hair was an impossibly fair blonde, bordering on white. His eyes were bright blue and his body was tall, lean muscles hugging his frame.

Sheldon's head snapped to Hans, brows furrowing as he leaned his left arm on the arm rest, his index and middle finger pressed to his temple, supporting his head.

"Why would he do that? That makes no sense." Sheldon calmly responded.

"It does if he's trying to lure you to California." Thomas replied from his spot next to Sheldon.

"Then I go to California." Elizabeth spoke, her voice cold and calculated. When she turned to face her men, no one was shocked to see her eyes red and fangs prominent.

Sheldon immediately turned towards his wife, dropping his arm.

"I do not think so. We will not fall into his trap." Sheldon clenched his hands, bracing for yet another argument with his wife. Elizabeth's eyes landed on him, the red sending a slight chill up his spine. Her eyes narrowed only slightly before turning to Vaclav.

"Vaclav, thoughts?" Elizabeth asked, angling her body as so he had her undivided attention. The move forced Sheldon to clench his hands into tight fists, jealousy rearing its ugly head.

Vaclav smirked slightly towards Elizabeth. "I agree, my Queen. We go to California and we end his fight there."

A heavy silence blanketed the war room. The decent sized room held bookcases that lined the interior wall with old tomes and journals. The exterior wall had minimal small windows that lined the top, allowing in light, but preventing anyone from being able to observe the occupants. Below the long narrow windows were chests that held old maps and tools for planning their attack. Resting directly below a large, iron candelabra, the war table sat with 7 chairs. Elizabeth's, the ornately carved chair with high back and lush red velvet chair sat at the head while 3 chairs sat to her left and to her right. These seats were held by her trusted battle advisors, though Elizabeth constantly turned to the man at her left for his opinion. Something that was beginning to wear on Sheldon's nerves.

Elizabeth had always been close to the dark man who closely resembled her Uncle in looks. Vaclav was tall, dark and had a deep baritone voice that could demand attention with his elegant and formal words. He clothed himself in formal attire reminiscent of the century that bore him and allowed his dark curly hair to loose down to the middle of his back. His dark ebony eyes were pools of darkness that with one look could lure a person in.

It wasn't Vaclav's looks that bothered Sheldon. Nor the man's sadistic personality that rivaled that of Elizabeth. It was the way Elizabeth turned to him and sought him opinions and advice more than any other advisor. The way the two would stare intensely at the other while speaking about war and torture. The way they moved fluidly around each other in battle. The way Vaclav could keep Elizabeth under control. Sheldon had never felt insecure around the man during his life as Stefan, nor had he when Elizabeth and him found one another and married. It was slowly over the 8 years the close relationship between the two sadists had begun to wear against Sheldon's nerves and he had enough.

"_If_ William is organizing the attacks with the desire to lure Elisabeta and I out, would it not make more sense for us to not give into the trap?" Sheldon harshly asked Vaclav, making no attempt to hide his current displeasure.

All eyes had shifted to Sheldon. Vaclav's ebony eyes were narrowed with distaste. Elizabeth's red eyes were calm, despite the raised dark brow. Hans and Thomas both looked equally surprised by Sheldon's outburst and Simon, who sat next to Hans, looked disappointed.

"No, _Prince_," Vaclav sneered, emphasizing the title, "it would make more sense for the Queen to answer his threats with threats of her own."

"I disagree." Sheldon shook his head, holding Vaclav's steady gaze. "By giving into William's actions and obvious trap, it would be allowing him the upper hand to dictate how the war will proceed."

Vaclav laughed. The dark, surly man actually laughed. A full, belly laugh that forced Sheldon's hair to stand up on end.

"You think like a modern man. Please allow those of us who understand William and his strategy to make the decisions." Vaclav responded before turning his attentions once more onto Elizabeth who was watching Sheldon in thinly veiled confusion. "My Queen, I suggest we move out and immediately gain the upper hand in California. We will kill all those William is turning to gain numbers and neutralize the threat there. After we are successful, we will then take over the terrain and claim it under our coven. We need territory, William is claiming too much."

"Agreed." Elizabeth responded, still staring at Sheldon, who was in turn glowering at Vaclav.

"If this meeting is over then, my Queen, I suggest you and I are start working on the plans for battle." Vaclav suggested, rising from his seat and moving towards the bookcases behind Sheldon, eyes scanning the spines in search of the journals he needed.

Sheldon clenched his jaw, turning his focus to his wife who made no attempts at hiding her interest.

"The meeting is over, everyone is free to go." Elizabeth curtly spoke, moving towards the cabinets below the windows in search of maps. Sheldon went to speak, but his attention was quickly caught by Simon, shaking his head and indicating towards the door.

Hans and Thomas both left the room in haste, neither wishing to be lured into the obvious growing tension. Sheldon reluctantly rose from his seat, angered by both Vaclav's attitude towards him and Elizabeth's bold faced dismissal of both himself and his own opinions. Simon stood at the door, hands clasped and watching Sheldon, awaiting the man to join him.

Sheldon briskly walked passed Simon and turned only briefly, long enough to see Elizabeth and Vaclav standing side by side, staring down at the journal Vaclav had found speaking in hushed tones. He was quite sure if Simon hadn't put a hand on his shoulder and physically pushed his body into the hall, he would have said something he may regret to Vaclav. Simon closed the door behind him, not removing his hand from Sheldon. With a firm grip, he forced Sheldon down the hall towards the main sitting room, pushing Sheldon inside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Sheldon harshly asked, regaining his footing that he lost with Simon's rough shove.

"Clear out." Simon barked at the coven members and staff that had been sitting. Everyone quickly rose without a word and left the two men to stand staring at one another in interest.

"I demand you explain why you felt the need to manhandle my person." Sheldon snarked, crossing his arms and staring down at Simon. Simon shook his head, and walked towards a chair, sitting down and gesturing towards the chair across from him. "I will not sit down until you explain to me exactly what you think you were doing."

"I will explain nothing." Simon hissed, losing his temper. "I owe you no explanations for my behaviors, I will however, demand yours. What was that in the meeting?"

Sheldon reared back as if he had been slapped. Simon was never one to lose his temper, let alone at him.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon asked, slowly advancing towards Simon.

"I demand an explanation of what was behind your behavior in the meeting." Simon repeated, clasping his hands in his lap.

Sheldon stopped his steps, staring down at Simon who appeared thoroughly unmoved by Sheldon's advancement on him. Heavy tense seconds passed before Sheldon finally softened his stance and looked away, unable to bear the elder man's unwavering glare. Defeated, Sheldon sat down in the chair he had been ordered into, hands resting on the arms and eyes downcast to his lap.

"Would you care to explain to me exactly what it was?" Simon repeated, his tone remaining harsh and clipped.

"I don't know." Sheldon admitted reluctantly. "There is just something about Vaclav that has been really getting to me."

Simon nodded his head, staring at Sheldon with an expression he was unable to identify. He was clearly waiting for Sheldon to continue.

"It's the way he speaks to Elisabeta and looks at her. Before I thought it was just because they shared interests, but she listens to him more than she does me. If I say jump and he says duck, she'll duck." Sheldon trailed off, feeling uncomfortable with admitting his feelings.

Simon and Sheldon sat in comfortable silence, neither moving, nor acknowledging the servant girl that entered with two warm goblets of blood. After an unknown amount of time passed, Simon finally placed his goblet on the table and clasped his hands, facing Sheldon head on.

"First of all, Vaclav is gay. You needn't worry that he is attempting to bed your wife." Simon started, holding his hand up when Sheldon went to interrupt. "No, whether you admit it or not, you're jealous of their relationship. Your animosity is stemming from insecurity that Vaclav understands Elisabeta in a way that you cannot."

Closing his eyes tightly, Sheldon nodded his head, finally allowing his true fear to surface.

"Elisabeta will always trust Vaclav's word with regards to war above all others. She always has and she always will, even above yours. That is a fact you need to accept. Their mutual faith and trust in the other is what has kept this coven alive for over 550 years." Simon watched as Sheldon listened to his words, the younger vampire's obvious displeasure showing on his face.

"This is not the first time a coven has declared war on Elisabeta and it won't be the last. She will _always_ turn to Vaclav. Do not take it as an insult to you or your relationship because it's not a factor. Elisabeta is a true leader, she will do whatever she has to, to protect her people. Even if that means sacrificing her relationship with you."

Sheldon sat jaw agape, eyes wide and an unsettling feeling in his stomach.

"She would choose him over me?" Sheldon whispered, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

"Yes." Simon responded flatly.

Sheldon turned his face away, unable to bear the pain that was radiating through his body. When the tears flooded his eyes, he allowed them to fall.

"Sheldon," Simon softly started, leaning forward in his chair, "Elisabeta loves you. You are her soul mate and her husband, her partner. You bring a joy to her life that she thought long gone. But Vaclav is her family. He has been faithfully at her side since her birth. Vaclav taught her many of her torture techniques and her fighting style. They move wordlessly side by side, able to anticipate the other's moves."

Tears still falling, Sheldon turned back to Simon. The same man who had sat down with him many times over the previous 8 years and during his lifetime before. A man who he knew he could trust to speak honestly, although painfully.

"He has been someone she has turned to for over 550 years. Despite what she may feel for you and the miracle that is your bond, you will never be able to compete with the centuries they have spent together. I can promise you it has never been and will never be a sexual kind of love. Elisabeta looks to him as a father figure and he looks to her as a daughter. He would lay his life down to protect her. If anything, you should be grateful to him." Simon sat back, allowing his words to seep in.

"Why should I be grateful?" Sheldon whispered.

"Who accompanies Elisabeta to the dungeons?" Simon retorted, leaning his arm against the chair arm. "Who stays faithfully at her side and not only understands her desires to do it, but shares them? Who encourages her to embrace her true passions?"

"Vaclav." Sheldon responded, nodding his head.

"Have you ever wished you had one person who understood every part of you without you having to explain or feel judged?" Simon's voice was smooth, melodic. His soothing tone slowly calming Sheldon's hurt.

"Of course, everyone has." Sheldon bit his lower lip when realization settled over him.

"Exactly." Simon smiled. "Vaclav and Elisabeta are one and the same. They share a relationship you will never have with her. If you love Elisabeta, I mean truly love her, you need to not worry about her relationship with Vaclav. You need to embrace it and encourage it. It's because of him she has not gotten out of control or done something even worse."

"Like what?" Sheldon asked curiously. Simon winced, his eyes closing and head dropping. Sheldon did not speak or move, allowing Simon the time needed to form his words.

"You must not speak of what I say." Simon softly spoke, lifting his head and revealing tears in his eyes.

"I won't. I swear it." Sheldon immediately assured him.

"Elisabeta attempted suicide after you died." Simon sadly told him. Sheldon could not help the soft sob that escaped his throat, hand covering his mouth.

"She slit her wrists and lay down on her bed, awaiting death to claim her. When she did not show to help Vaclav with the prisoners, he immediately sought her out and found her. Elisabeta was nearly gone. She had already lost consciousness and nearly bled out entirely." Simon closed his eyes, tears falling as he recalled the terrible day.

"Vaclav had not been turned yet and he slit his wrist and gave her his blood. He nearly died with the amount he gave her, but it was enough to bring her conscious again. She fought with him, she threw him from her and screamed at him to let her die. She was a monster and hated it. He was nearly dead. He was bleeding profusely, but he was able to get her restrained. He forced her mouth open and kept pouring his blood into her until she finally licked his wound to stop it." Simon shook his head, rubbing at the pain that was forming at the front of his mind.

"Elisabeta spent 2 days restrained and nearly dead while Vaclav remained unconscious on her floor. Finally after 2 days, I found them. Vlad had assumed that Vaclav had taken Elisabeta out on the scouting mission, but I knew something was wrong. I found them and I got Elisabeta down to the dungeons where she was chained to a table and forcibly fed her while Vaclav recovered."

"What happened?" Sheldon's voice was raspy.

"It took Vaclav nearly a week to recover and I kept her chained the entire time, feeding her against her will. She was angry. Far angrier than I ever knew her to be. She promised death to me and to Vaclav. After Vaclav got better, he confronted her and they argued for what felt like days. She was adamant that she die. She was a monster. You were gone. Vlad had been killed while she was restrained. Everyone was dying, except her. So, Vaclav and I made the ultimate sacrifice." Simon smiled softly.

"You two forced her to turn you." Simon nodded at Sheldon's statement.

"We both drained some of our blood into bowls to weaken ourselves and then we pierced a hole in her wrist and both drank from it. I'm not proud to admit that we locked 30 servants in the dungeons with us. We ordered the guards to not open the doors no matter what they heard until the three of us came out. We turned, it was excruciating and then after far too long of screaming and writhing on the floor we fed. I killed 4 servants. Vaclav killed 20." Simon adjusted himself on the chair, hating the memory of the men and women who died at his hand.

"Why did he feed off so many?" Sheldon asked, furrowing his brows.

"Elisabeta killed 26 when she turned." Simon smiled. "You have to ask why two sadists who were blood thirsty as mortals became vampires with large appetites?"

"No, I guess not." Sheldon smirked.

"After we turned, Vaclav told Elisabeta that he had promised Vlad he would watch over her if something happened to him. He promised her that she was not alone and that she was not a monster. He promised her that he would always be at her side. It's a promise he's kept for 545 years."

"Why did you turn?" Sheldon noted how Simon looked away and if he could believe his eyes, the vampire was blushing. Sheldon's eyes darted around, trying to solve the mystery that appeared Simon would not be answering. A lightbulb went off. "You and Vaclav."

Simon smiled and nodded. "Me and Vaclav."

"How did we not know? Does Elisabeta know?" Sheldon sputtered, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"She knows. As does Thomas and Ana. It's not something we openly speak about as we're both immensely private people. Our relationship began in the summer of 1451. Vaclav was already a trusted advisor to Vlad and I was Vlad's religious and spiritual advisor." Simon smiled and chuckled at Sheldon's agape jaw and wide eyes.

"I never…never expected this." Sheldon admitted, quickly raising his hand when Simon's smile dropped. "I don't have a problem with it. I swear. I just…I've been here for 8 years and never suspected."

"Did you think we were celibate?" Simon asked with an amused snort.

"Honestly, yes." Sheldon smiled. "I'm sorry. You both are very good at hiding it."

"We've had many years to practice." Simon laughed. "Look, Sheldon, I know the relationship that Vaclav and Elisabeta have is sometimes confusing and overwhelming, but take it from someone who has been around them for as long as I have, you need to embrace their relationship. If you embrace it and encourage it, it will make their life better and your life better. Don't make her feel like you're forcing her to choose."

Sheldon nodded slowly. "Would he choose Elisabeta over you?"

"Yes and it doesn't bother me. I would never force him to. She understands Vaclav in a way I never will. It's because of her that he can be safe and open with me. Love is one thing, true unconditional understanding is another." Simon leaned forward, patting Sheldon on the knee. "Never doubt she loves you in a way that no one will ever know from her, but please, do not take away the one person who understands her. Sadists need understanding more than they need love."

Sheldon slumped in his chair, feeling as though a weight had been lifted while a chain had been added. Loving and being with Elizabeth meant learning to back up and allow Vaclav to support her or help her in a way that he would never be able to compete with. It meant not being mad or hurt when she turned to Vaclav for words or thoughts. It meant accepting that it took two men to make his wife feel whole.

"Can I," Sheldon cleared his throat uncomfortably, "can I turn to you when things bother me? With Vaclav and Elisabeta I mean?"

Simon smiled broadly, nodding his head. "Of course, Sheldon. You can always turn to me and I will always be honest with you. No one understands more than I how hard it is to love a sadist, but I promise you once you embrace it, it will free you of these fears."

"Thank you, Simon. For your honesty." Sheldon smiled. "I think I should find my wife and apologize to Vaclav."

Simon stood and offered his hand to help Sheldon out of his chair. "I agree."

The two men walked side by side, both lost in their own thoughts back to the war room. When Sheldon stopped at the closed door, Simon pat him on the back in a show of support.

*knock, knock*

"Enter!" Elizabeth yelled from inside the room. Sheldon opened the door and smirked at the scene before him. Elizabeth and Vaclav stood side by side, both staring down at the maps and journals speaking in only half sentences. It was obvious they did not need to complete their thoughts for the other to understand them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Sheldon started, drawing neutral looks from Elizabeth and Vaclav. Simon smiled behind his back, closing the door and latching the lock so no one could enter.

Sheldon swallowed his pride and moved around the table towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in for a slow, passionate kiss. Elizabeth immediately submitted, her arms wrapping around his neck and body arching into his.

Vaclav rolled his eyes, turning to look at Simon who was smirking.

"What was that for?" Elizabeth smiled when Sheldon's lips pulled from hers. Sheldon gently rested his forehead against hers, looking into her beautiful silver-white eyes.

"I'm sorry for my attitude during the meeting. It was inappropriate." Sheldon softly spoke, placing a finger against her lips when she went to speak. "No, it was."

Sheldon pulled away from Elizabeth, keeping his left arm wrapped around her waist, but shifting them so he could face Vaclav, the dark man staring at him with a raised brow. Sheldon offered his right hand, waiting for Vaclav to accept it. Vaclav's eyes darted to Simon who nodded his head before turning to face Sheldon, accepting his hand.

"I apologize for my disrespect towards you, Vaclav." Sheldon spoke with a neutral, but firm tone. Vaclav inclined his head in acceptance.

"I told him, Elisabeta." Simon finally spoke from his spot near the door. Elizabeth furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "About the events that lead up to Vaclav's and my change."

Elizabeth's head ducked down, her body slowly pulling away from Sheldon's. Sheldon quickly wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"Please, my love, do not pull away from me. I do not judge you, I swear it." Sheldon quickly reassured her, closing his eyes when he felt the moisture on his top.

"Why would you, Simon?" Vaclav asked in a tone that Sheldon had never heard from the man, it sounded pained.

"He deserves to know, Vaclav. Your relationship," his finger darted between the dark man and Elizabeth, "is a direct result of it. The both of you fail to realize how your intensity and shared passions can be perceived differently by others."

Elizabeth pulled away from Sheldon, ignoring the tears that fell from her eyes. "You thought Vaclav and I were cheating?"

"No." Sheldon quickly shook his head. "No, I never thought you were being unfaithful. I just…my love, sometimes it's hard for me to understand or relate to you. Vaclav understands you in a way I just don't and probably never will. _That_ was making feel a little insecure. Simon explained a lot to me and now I understand."

"And exactly what did Simon explain?" Vaclav asked in a deep, angry voice, his arms crossing across his broad chest. Simon rolled his eyes, pulling away from the door and approaching the man.

"I only explained why you and Elisabeta are close and how you both need the other to keep your sadistic tendencies in check." Simon responded flatly, impervious to the glower Vaclav was giving him. Sheldon couldn't help the shiver he felt at the man's expression.

"Darling, you are the only man I love." Elizabeth quickly stated, caressing Sheldon's cheek softly. "Only you. It has always been only you."

Sheldon leaned down gently kissing her plump lips chastely. "I know."

"I'm sorry you two," Simon interrupted, pushing Vaclav slightly away from the table so he could see both Elizabeth and Vaclav, "but you two do not realize how hard it is to be in love with a sadist."

Elizabeth and Sheldon both chuckled at Vaclav's look of pure shock that Simon would reference their very secret relationship. Simon turned towards the man with a raised brow.

"What?" Simon asked, his voice laced with annoyance.

"You…you…you told him?" Vaclav sputtered looking uncharacteristically bewildered.

"Yes. I told the Prince about our relationship. He needs someone to turn to when you two go off in your own world." Simon responded flatly. "I've spent centuries dealing with it, I think I'm the best person to turn to am I not?"

Sheldon smirked when both Elizabeth and Vaclav lowered their eyes, both feeling thoroughly reprimanded.

"I asked you a question, Vaclav." Simon crossed his arms, looking at his longtime lover sternly.

"Yes, yes you are." Vaclav softly responded nodding his head. Simon's eyes flicked to Elizabeth who also nodded her head.

"Very good." Simon nodded, leaning forward and kissing Vaclav softly. Sheldon smiled at how Vaclav softened his stance and leaned into the other man. It was clear just as much as Sheldon had control over Elizabeth, Simon had the same over Vaclav. Pulling back, Simon looked to Elizabeth. "The plan?"

"We're going to Pasadena. He wants to lure us there for a fight, then we will bring a fight. Once we have reclaimed California, we'll focus on expanding our efforts in the States." Elizabeth spoke in a cold tone.

* * *

Sneak Peak: The Dracul coven heads to Pasadena to fight the war on William's terms. Sheldon and Penny run into two very unexpected vampires.


	4. Chapter 4 - Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language & references to gore.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: This chapter changes POV quite frequently to show the different aspects of the same fight, but will mostly be Penny's POV. Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews! They not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth and Vaclav sat side by side on the plane, going over their final strategy for attacking the warehouse their spy advised was William's Pasadena coven. Their plan was simple, find it, attack it and kill every vampire inside. There would be no taking a risk to seek out anyone willing to switch to their side. Everyone would die. Period.

Penny bounced impatiently in her seat, unable to keep her rapidly growing anxiety from showing. Her fingers twisted in her purple vintage t-shirt, while her khaki pants covered legs seemed to never stop moving.

"Penny, please stop moving so much." Sheldon irritably spoke, unable to stand her constant shifting any longer. The flight from London, where they stopped to refuel the chartered plane, had been long and exhausting and wearing on the coven members.

"I can't, Sheldon. Aren't you the least bit excited to be returning to Pasadena?" Penny looked to him with hopeful eyes.

"Not particularly, no." Sheldon turned back to his notes. He would be in charge of the vampires who would be stationed on the roof top, to keep an eye out for any approaching threats or vampires who flee the building.

"What? Why?" Penny turned in her seat, removing her lap belt and facing Sheldon.

"Penny, please put your seat belt back on. It's unsafe to fly without it." Sheldon scolded, shaking his head in derision. Penny rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Moonpie, admit it, you're a little excited." Penny smiled brightly, her green eyes sparkling.

"Do not call me Moonpie, Penny!" Sheldon snapped, his eyes immediately shifting red as he looked to her. Penny quickly ducked her head, damning her forgetful mind. Sheldon had made it perfectly clear, crystal in fact, that she was to not use that nickname…ever. The nickname was a painful reminder of the life he left behind. While he did not regret giving his life up to spend it with Elizabeth, he did not want the reminders of it either.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I forgot." Penny softly responded, turning in her seat to face forward once more and buckling her belt.

The two friends sat quietly, each lost in their own minds. Sheldon made further adjustments to his plan, focusing on where the three men he was assigned would stand. It was the first time he would be in charge of his own men and while the prospect was exciting, he was slightly nervous as well.

An hour later, content with his plan, Sheldon meticulously returned his plans to his messenger bag, ensuring everything was put in its proper place. Leaning back on the headrest, he allowed his thoughts to return to the place he left behind. Would it look different? Should he go by Cal Tech and see what changes have been made? What about Stuart's comic book shop?

"Penny," Sheldon softly interrupted her thoughts. Penny turned to him with a soft smile. "I'm not looking forward to returning because I'm anxious about what we might see."

Penny nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I want to go and see Raj, Amy, Howard, Bernadette. Hell, I even want to go to the stupid comic book store. Just see everyone and catch up."

"I know. I was having very similar thoughts." Sheldon admitted, trying to ignore the ache he felt in his chest.

"Listen up." Elizabeth snapped, standing at the front of the plane looking back towards the coven members they were bringing from Romania. Only 20 were taken, but they would join the 50 that she called in from around the US. "When we land in Pasadena, we are going to go to our meeting point. The other coven members will be there already. We will suit up and then head to the warehouse immediately. I can already guess that William will be aware we are coming so the fight will start fairly quickly and it will be hard. Any questions need to be held for the briefing at our meeting point. We will be landing in approximately 15 minutes, so please make sure you have everything you need. We need to get off this plane as quickly as possible."

Elizabeth did not wait for anyone to acknowledge her. She was in battle mode, she gave commands, not suggestions.

* * *

The mood at the meeting point, the ballroom at an old abandoned hotel, was a mixture of excitement and aggression. The 50 vampires of the Dracul coven from the US were all excited to see their Queen. All bowed to her, many with doe-eyed glances at the beautiful woman. Thankfully Penny was at Sheldon's side to poke him or elbow him when his expression turned into a glower. It mattered to no one that Sheldon had walked in beside his wife or that she would soften her hard expression when she looked to him. In the eyes of her devoted coven members, there was only one person in the room worthy of admiration.

Elizabeth, Vaclav and Thomas spread out amongst the members. Elizabeth and Vaclav had organized a stealthy, but functional battle plan. Elizabeth would go through the front, as expected by William's coven members. Vaclav would come in through the rear while Thomas would come in from above. All angles would be attacked while William's coven focused on the woman in red. Sheldon was less than thrilled with the idea of his wife taking the frontline in the fight, but at Simon's suggestion, he kept it to himself.

It took only 45 minutes to have everyone dressed, equipped and briefed on their roll in the battle. Elizabeth had the most on her team, 25. Vaclav had 20 while Thomas had 15. The rest would be stationed around the building or atop it to keep runaways to a minimum. With the hour fast approaching, Elizabeth excused herself from the room and sought out sanctuary in an empty, dark room. Sheldon leaned against the doorframe while Vaclav stood guard.

Inside the dark, empty, dilapidated room, Elizabeth knelt on the floor. Her head dropped down and hands outstretched with palms facing up. He could not hear her words, though he know she spoke in her native tongue, Latin. Though she spoke Romanian and Hungarian flawlessly, Latin was the language she was raised to speak by her Uncle. A noble language as he had said.

Only minutes later Elizabeth rose from her position at the floor. Standing tall she looked a vision in her blood red armor and hair hanging loosely at her back. Vaclav smirked with a slight shake of his head.

"She looks just like him when she's ready to fight." Vaclav mused quietly.

"I can only imagine what they were like side by side." Sheldon cocked his head to the side, allowing his mind to wander back to the rare times he had seen Elizabeth and Vlad in a post-battle setting. Unfortunately, he had never been able to witness them in action.

"Frightening." Vaclav responded honestly. "Many would throw their swords and bow to them. Better to be the right hand to the devil than in his path."

Sheldon nodded silently. Vaclav had said a mouthful.

Elizabeth slowly turned around and Sheldon felt himself shiver at the sight. Once again Elizabeth's eyes had taken on an entirely unsettling aura. The black color was accented with a red-orange aura that looked to be fire burning in her eyes. The last time he had seen his wife's eyes in such a fury was when John had declared his war against the sadistic Queen. It was morbidly comforting to Sheldon to see Elizabeth in such a rage, it meant she would be ruthless and kill with a speed that none of William's coven could match.

"We're ready when you are, my Queen." Vaclav bowed to the dark woman, angling his neck in a show of submission. Sheldon was the _only_ vampire who never needed to show his submission.

Elizabeth nodded and with long strides left the room, her hand lovingly caressing against Sheldon's as she passed by.

Sheldon and Vaclav quickly followed the woman in red, standing just behind the table she jumped upon to face her the loyal members of her coven. An eerie silence befell the room, all red eyes focused on the woman.

"William has declared war upon the Dracul coven." Elizabeth began, her voice bellowing inside the room. "_No one_ in his coven will be spared this night. We will respond to his threat with one of our own and we will be victorious. We are the oldest and most powerful coven amongst our kind and we will not bow to him."

Sheldon looked out amongst the red eyes that were focused intently upon his wife. The many men and women of all ages looked upon Elizabeth in awe. It was apparent that every vampire that stood inside that old, run town hotel was loyal to the Dracul coven and was willing to fight for it's safety. Not as individuals, but as one.

"Do you, loyal members of this coven, stand here on your own free will? Will you stand beside me as we respond to William's threat with unwavering strength and brutality?" Elizabeth gripped her spear tightly, every muscle in her body tightening in anticipation of the bloody battle that would be had.

Elizabeth's loud speech was met with loud cheers and raised weapons, showing their Queen they were prepared to fight with her and for her. Elizabeth smirked down at the sea of armored vampires, ready to lead her followers into battle. Every person that stood before her was her family and Elizabeth would defend them aggressively.

Elizabeth jumped down from the table, moving between the parting sea of her followers towards the doors. She would lead them, she would always ensure that she was on the frontline and never stand behind them. The rowdy, excited coven members followed their Queen, separating out into the groups they had been ordered into. Penny looked to Thomas, her group leader, with a slight nervousness.

"Stay near me, Penelope, and we will come out this night." Thomas ordered, though there was a softness in his tone that Penny rarely heard from the man. A small smile graced her lips.

"We'll be okay right?" She whispered, her voice quivering as her steps moved her closer to the doors and their bus.

"William may have numbers, but we have something he does not." Thomas smirked, turning to look at Penny with his red eyes glowing with excitement. "The two most sadistic people that have ever walked this Earth."

Penny nodded, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. She had trained alongside Thomas and Vaclav many times over the past 8 years, but this would be the first battle she walked into as a high ranking coven member and she felt entirely too unprepared.

* * *

Sheldon and Vaclav walked side by side, following behind the last of the followers.

"Vaclav, please keep my wife safe." Sheldon stared straight ahead, his eyes red and fangs prominent.

Vaclav turned his head towards Sheldon, though did not stop his steps. His left hand gripped his morning star tighter. "With my life."

* * *

Penny followed closely behind Thomas, her swords firmly in hand, as they quietly moved into the center stairway. She was grateful that they had been able to gain access to the rooftop of the large warehouse fairly easily and undetected from a neighboring building.

Thomas moved with cat like grace, his red eyes taking in every corner of the softly illuminated gray stairwell. Now at the doorway to the top floor, Thomas raised his hand signaling to his team to stop their steps and ready their weapons. They were not to move until Elizabeth and her team had entered the building and the battle had begun.

Penny closed her eyes, willing her bottom lip to stop its incessant quivering. Thankfully she had gotten her arms to stop, but it seemed that her body was insistent that some part of her be quivering in anxiety. Thomas looked over to Penny, furrowing his brows at her obvious nerves. With a small smirk, Thomas playfully nudged her causing her eyes to open quickly and look to him.

"It's okay." He mouthed silently, nodding his head reassuringly. She was unsure why it was a calming gesture, but it was and with a confident smile she nodded her head. Standing tall, she tightened her grip on her swords and readied her mind and body. She would fight for her family and every member of their coven present was her family.

Thomas leaned closer to the door, smiling broadly when he heard the main doors kick open and Elizabeth's team begin their assault. He allowed seconds to pass before retreating steps could no longer be heard. He turned towards his team, nodding his head and turned to the door and with a swift kick of his leg sent the door flying off the hinges.

Now that the battle was underway, Penny felt an abnormal calm overcome her. The team had spread out as mapped out by Elizabeth and Vaclav, killing any of William's followers without prejudice. Elizabeth's orders had been clear, they all die. Penny and Thomas moved quickly across the top floor with soundless steps. As they were approaching a corner Thomas reared back and threw a protective arm across Penny, slamming her against the wall while a bow shot through the air missing them by mere centimeters. Thomas grit his teeth and quickly turned knowing the archers would have precious seconds wasted, his quick steps advanced on the two men severing their heads before they could raise their bows.

"Penelope!" Thomas yelled to her, indicating it was safe to follow. Penny quickly turned and ran along the old stained checkerboard vinyl towards Thomas. She barely heard the steps behind her and was quickly turning. Seeing the mark on the side of the man's neck indicated he was a high ranking coven member of William's. Penny swung her right arm and in a quick motion cut the throat of the surprised man. The man fell to the floor in a heap, grasping at his throat in vain. Penny gave no second thought before turning and running after Thomas who was clearing one of the rooms.

* * *

Sheldon sat on the edge of the roof, hidden behind an empty storage house watching the perimeter carefully. Their snipers were stationed on the roofs of the surrounding buildings, swiftly and efficiently executing any escaping member. Sheldon was relieved that Leonard had created the tracking devices that would mark which members were of the Dracul coven. Discrete metal bracelets were worn on the right wrist of the coven members, a small microchip inside so the snipers could see through their goggles who were friendly and who were not. So far, it had been peaceful…outside at least.

* * *

The ground floor was sheer chaos. Blood painted nearly every surface form the violent fight that Elizabeth and Vaclav lead. Vaclav swung his morning star with experienced precision, slamming the heavy spiked metal against the soft skulls of the traitors. He would never tire of the crack that would follow or the spray of blood.

Elizabeth moved quickly through the floor, her spear and hands heavily coated in blood. As she had fought many times before, Elizabeth speared through the throat and through the chest. It was quick and efficient and she would admit it did spray a lot of blood. Though she could not savor the sweet satisfaction that accompanied slowly and methodically torturing traitors to death, she could enjoy the sweet aroma of their blood spilled at her feet.

* * *

Thomas, Penny and his team cleared the top floor of the warehouse in record time before quickly moving down to the next floor. Thomas was grateful the building only had 3 floors because he knew that if Elizabeth had to come up to get them, there would be hell to pay.

"Penelope, take a team and head that way," Thomas pointed his bloodied hand towards the other end, "kill and meet me in the middle."

"Got it." Penny responded quickly, nodding her head to the 4 vampires that were following behind her.

Thomas watched Penny run off with an impressed smirk. She had found her footing in this battle and he would admit, he was very impressed.

* * *

Penny ran, quickly ducking when a sword swung at her neck level. How she knew it was coming, she didn't know, she just did. Her right hand swung and her sword met the back of the vampire's knees. The woman fell to the floor with a heavy scream before being silenced by Penny's sword beheading her.

"Fan out and check the rooms, I'll check here." Penny ordered to the other coven members. The 3 men and 1 woman nodded immediately and followed the higher ranking vampire's orders without question. Penny slowly crept into the room, her eyes taking the heavy machinery in. She shook her head absentmindedly with how much it reminded her of a lab. She had seen similar equipment at the University, but was unsure what the equipment did.

Keeping her level low, Penny moved soundlessly, red eyes constantly darting about. Her movements abruptly stopped when she heard a soft sob of a woman followed by a soft shush from what sounded like a man. Penny adjusted her hands and waited for the moment to strike.

"I think they're gone." The man softly whispered.

With an evil smirk, Penny quickly turned and raised her swords, but stopped in her tracks. Her red eyes widened in shock, swords still raised in the air as she looked down at the two shaking fledglings that were huddled together on the floor.

"Penny?" The blonde woman softly asked in shock.

"Bernadette? Howard?" Penny gasped.

* * *

Thomas waited impatiently in the center of the darkened floor beside the stairs that lead to the first floor, looking over in the direction he had sent Penny and her team. Her team had returned, but Penny had not.

"Wait here." Thomas ordered to the group, running towards the doorway the woman who was with Penny had advised Penny went through. As he was rounding the corner Penny appeared in the doorway, forcing the man to come to a halt.

"What took so long?" Thomas barked, his eyes looking over Penny's shoulder.

"I had to clear the room, there's a lot of equipment in here. I think once this is over we should bring Sheldon in here. He might recognize some of it." Penny supplied neutrally, indicating for Thomas to step aside so she could pass.

Thomas nodded his head with slightly furrowed brows, but followed Penny anyway. Their fight was coming to an end quickly and they needed to be prepared to meet with their Queen.

* * *

Elizabeth looked around at the carnage that was the ground floor. The torn vinyl floors were painted red with the blood of traitors. The walls too were splattered with blood and in some areas torn down. Vaclav and his men had been brutes in their fight, throwing vampires up against or even through walls. Vaclav stood off to the side, leaning against the wall and ignoring the blood that covered his armor, arms, hands and face. He was content with how fast the fight had been won, but disappointed that they did not have the time to drain their kills.

He watched in appreciation as Elizabeth drew her spear to eye level, admiring the beauty of the metal object glistening in blood. She closed her eyes as she lovingly ran her tongue up the side of the weapon, moaning at the sweetness of the combined blood of the many vampires who had died at her spear. It was the taste of victory.

* * *

"Grab Sheldon and bring him down here immediately." Penny barked to the redheaded vampire who had somehow become her shadow. The young vampire, who only appeared to be 18 at best in age, nodded quickly and ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to the roof. It was an honor to fight alongside a high ranking coven member and the young vampire hoped the Queen would take note.

"Penelope, we need to join our Queen." Thomas nodded towards the stairs.

"Go, I'll be down in a moment. Sheldon's coming down to see the equipment. As soon as he's here, I'll come." Penny provided quickly, smiling slightly at the dark haired man. Thomas narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but did not wait around. It was her head on the line.

Penny waited anxiously for Sheldon to arrive. She hoped that he would recognize the hidden message in her odd request for him to join her, but snorted when she realized the man moved at his own speed. Anxious moments passed before the redheaded vampire appeared with a broad smile nodding her head at the unimpressed man who was walking behind her.

"Thanks, uh…" Penny trailed off with a small smile.

"Erin." The young vampire provided.

"Thanks, Erin." Penny smiled. "Please go downstairs, the Queen will have a debriefing."

Erin nodded and ran quickly towards the stairs to join the rest of their gathering coven.

Sheldon stopped at the doorway, looking at Penny with narrowed eyes.

"Is there a reason there are two of William's coven inside this room with you standing guard?" Sheldon harshly asked, his arms crossing.

Penny reared back, furrowing her brows. "How the hell –"

"The sensors, Penny." Sheldon interrupted, irate that Penny would defy a direct order given by his wife. He knew that Elizabeth did not take defiance well, at all, and this meant he would have to act as mediator and once again find himself on the end of Elizabeth's fury. "Why did you not kill them?"

"Sheldon," Penny started, but quickly shook her head. "You just have to see."

Sheldon rolled his eyes and followed the blonde pain in his ass into the lab, ignoring all the equipment and mentally trying to come up with a plan to get Penny out of the hole she was digging for herself.

"Holy Frak! Sheldon?!" Sheldon stopped, his eyes widening as Howard stepped out looking equally as shocked to see him. Howard looked tired, pale, and dirty in his what appeared to be dark blue scrubs.

"What the fuck?" Sheldon whispered in shock.

"Oh my god!" Bernadette cried, leaning on Penny heavily. Penny rubbed her back in a soothing gesture while looking at Sheldon with pleading eyes.

Sheldon groaned loudly when he heard heavy approaching steps. Of course Elizabeth would know two of William's coven still live. Thomas had a sensor.

"Sheldon, we can't let her kill them." Penny pleaded, her voice cracking as tears flooded her eyes.

"They're William's coven, Penny." Sheldon whispered sadly, mentally calculating the seconds he had to come up with a very good reason he was standing there.

"Sheldon! They're our friends!" Penny cried, tears streaming down her face as she held Bernadette even tighter. The small blonde looked exceptionally frail and nothing like the strong woman he knew before. Even Howard looked subdued, his red eyes shadowed by dark circles and his hair knotted.

"Does someone want to explain to me exactly why two of William's coven still live and why two of my own high ranking coven members stand guard?"

Sheldon cringed, closing his eyes and taking a moment to calm himself before turning around. Elizabeth stood in the doorway, her hand gripping her spear tightly with Thomas behind her, the dark man shaking his head in disgust at Penny.

Sheldon, smiled softly, taking a step forward. "My love –"

* * *

Sneak Peak: Bernadette and Howard are taken back to Romania with the Dracul coven and catch Leonard and Penny how their friends have been. At the suggestion from Vaclav, Sheldon whisks Elizabeth away on a romantic getaway.


	5. Chapter 5 - A 4A Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language & some sexy time for my favorite lovebirds.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Just a heads up, there will be a bit of a break after this chapter. Sadly we had a death in the family and the next week or so will be spent with family and helping my mother-in-law out.

Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews! They not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"My love," Sheldon started, taking a small step forward and grateful to see his wife did not step back. "Please hear me out."

Elizabeth raised a brow at her husband, her fangs piercing her bottom lip warning him that she was not feeling very merciful that night.

"My orders were clear, were they not, Penelope?" Elizabeth's furious red eyes shifted over Sheldon's shoulder to Penny.

Penny nodded, releasing Bernadette back into Howard's arms and taking a step forward. "They were, my Queen, but-"

"There is not 'but'!" Elizabeth yelled. "There is no 'but' when your Queen gives you an order. This is a betrayal to not only myself, but to the coven!"

Sheldon put his hand behind him indicating to Penny to shut up and allow him to handle the irate vampire. Sheldon approached his wife and cupped her face gently, relieved she did not immediately push him away, though he was not relieved with how fierce her glare was on Penny.

"My love, please let me explain." Sheldon softly whispered. Elizabeth's eyes flicked to Sheldon, though the ferocity in her gaze did not waver. "These are our friends. They were two of the people we left behind. Please understand."

Elizabeth pushed Sheldon away with a scream, turning and striding away from the room in a rage. Sheldon quickly followed behind her, ignoring Penny's yelling for him to stop.

"Elisabeta, please listen to me!" Sheldon yelled, advancing on his wife.

"You have betrayed me!" Elisabeta screamed, turning and facing her husband head on. "You have betrayed your coven!"

Sheldon stood tall, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, I did not."

Sheldon's eyes darted passed Elizabeth, grateful to see Vaclav standing there with a confused expression, clearly only having caught the last few words screamed.

"Elisabeta, I did not betray you." Sheldon softly reiterated, forcing himself to keep his hands at his side as opposed to crossing them in a defensive gesture. He didn't need to add fuel to this rapidly growing fire.

"I gave an order! No one in his coven was to live. That was clear!" Elisabeta snarled, ignoring the two hands that were gripping her upper arms tightly from behind.

"My Queen," Vaclav whispered into Elizabeth's ear, his eyes looking to Sheldon who was nodding in gratitude. "Please calm down. Let him speak."

"They are my friends, my love. They are my Thomas and Ana. I would never ask you to turn your back on them when they need you, please do not ask me to do the same." While Sheldon's tone was soft, it was firm.

Thomas stood behind Sheldon, his eyes focused on the irate woman. Just behind Thomas was Penny and a crying Bernadette and a shaking Howard.

"My Queen," Thomas softly spoke, bowing gently and offering his neck in submission. "Let us take them with us back to the castle. There are only two and we can then determine if they can be trusted."

Thomas closed his eyes and awaited Elizabeth's response. It could go two ways. She could accept or tear his throat out, but either way he had to speak up. Penny had tearfully explained the relationship of Howard and Bernadette to Sheldon, Leonard and herself. He was inclined to agree with Penny that they needed all the facts before a decision was made.

Elizabeth moved to step forward, her eyes focused on Sheldon, but found her progress halted by a firm hand clasped around her throat. Vaclav held Elizabeth against him, his left hand gripping her throat tightly and his right yanking her spear from her hands and throwing it to Hans.

"Enough! They will come, Elisabeta!" Vaclav harshly whispered into the raven haired woman's ear before roughly yanking her away from the growing tension. Luckily Vaclav had already sent the coven members back to their meeting point so besides the high ranking members, no one was to witness the Queen being handled so roughly.

Sheldon watched with pained eyes while his wife was lead away so roughly. A large part of him wished to defend her and fight Vaclav off her, but he knew why Vaclav was being so rough with her. Elizabeth was too far into her fury to think rationally.

"Come, we need to destroy the building." Thomas ordered the remaining vampires still standing in shock. Thomas moved towards the stairs, but stopped briefly to turn and face Penny. "They will have to be locked up as prisoners. There is no way to escape it. Until she has calmed, your friends are not safe."

Penny nodded immediately, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders as Thomas and Hans quickly moved down the stairs to help Vaclav with the irrational Queen.

Howard took a shaky step towards Sheldon, his mind still reeling from the events over the last few months that had lead them to this point. Not only to being forcefully turned to work for an irrational madman, but to find two of their closest friends long thought dead actually alive and part of the coven William had declared war on.

Howard stopped next to Sheldon, looking up at the man in interest. Trying to soften the mood, he elbowed Sheldon gently with a smile. "So, she's your?"

Sheldon's posture drooped, suddenly feeling very tired. "My wife."

* * *

Sheldon closed his eyes, leaning against the window of the plane and hoping his body would slip into sleep. He was exhausted, physically, mentally and even emotionally. The debriefing had been quick by Elizabeth, who had managed to reign in her fury enough that Vaclav released his vice grip on her throat, but the sadistic man was only an arm's reach away. She thanked her coven members for their show of support and carried the hearts of the fallen 9 in a box to be burned back at the castle in a traditional pyre. Unfortunately, the bodies had to be left inside the warehouse to be destroyed by fire with the traitors of William's coven.

After the debriefing, the Romania coven members left to take their flight home so Elizabeth and her battle advisors could plan their strategy for graining territory in both the States and now South America, which Thomas had discovered while torturing a traitor was William's next step.

Howard and Bernadette were safely tucked into a large cell in the bottom of the plane with Penny at their side. Since she was the one who rescued them, she would be responsible for them. Penny was grateful to be appointed their keeper/guard. She desperately wanted to help her friends recover from their traumatic ordeal and find out how everything had been while filling them in. Though she would keep any information about Sheldon private, which was an order given by the exhausted man himself.

"Prince, might I have a word?" Sheldon stirred after what felt like just slipping into sleep, turning to see Vaclav standing next to his row, his head nodding towards the back end of the plane. Sheldon nodded and rose from his seat to follow Vaclav.

The two men moved through the rows of sleeping coven members, through the small kitchen in the center of the plane and rested in the sitting area. Vaclav sat on the large red couch while Sheldon sat opposite him on a smaller black armchair.

"How is she?" Sheldon asked softly, his eyes focused on the ground.

"She's exhausted, Sheldon." Vaclav's tone was abnormally soft and sad. "This war is becoming too much for her. I fear we will not be able to control her much longer."

Sheldon's head snapped up at Vaclav's admission, his jaw agape and eyes wide in horror. "What?"

Vaclav slouched on the couch, resting his head against the back and clasping his hands in his lap. "She does not rest enough, her feeds are becoming inconsistent and she feels as though everything is beginning to slip through her fingers."

"Why didn't she tell me? I had no idea." Sheldon whispered sadly, his throat feeling like a massive rock had taken up residence.

"Tensions have been high between you two." Vaclav stated flatly. "Everyone is aware of it, no one more than her."

Sheldon nodded and looked towards the small hallway that he knew lead to a large bedroom that his wife was hopefully resting in.

"What can I do?" Sheldon hated asking Vaclav for help, but he was too far out of his element with regards to this.

Vaclav sat up, resting his elbows on his knees and looking at Sheldon. Even though Vaclav had been cleaned and was wearing fresh clothes, the smell of blood still emanated from the man.

"You have to be on her side, Sheldon. She needs your support more than she's willing to admit. She had nothing to lose before when war was declared, now, she has far too much to lose. She's not used to this and it's wearing her down. She knows war and killing, not worrying." Vaclav's words were soft, but poignant. As much as Vaclav loved the Queen and loved being at her side during fights and torture, she didn't need that at the moment. She needed someone to love her.

"What do you suggest?" Sheldon looked back to Vaclav and leaned forward himself.

"Take her away from this. Go to Paris and get her mind off all of this. Hans will accompany you as a guard and take several donors. Get her caught up on rest and blood. If she does not remember to take care of herself she will slip too much." Sheldon nodded at Vaclav's suggestion. Now knowing his wife had not only been not taking care of herself, but keeping it hidden from him, she would be his only priority.

"You and Simon will control things at the castle?" Sheldon asked with a raised brow.

"Yes, just please," Vaclav's voice cracked slightly, "save her from herself."

"I will." Sheldon nodded with a smile, patting Vaclav on the shoulder before rising from his seat and walking down the hall towards the bedroom.

* * *

Elizabeth lay on the bed in fresh clothes, but was shockingly not in one of her heavy dresses. Instead she wore soft black cotton house pants and a tight black tank top that hugged her tight body deliciously. Her long hair was pulled to the side in a wet braid and resting across the soft red sheets. Sheldon quietly closed the door behind him and flicked the lock, ensuring no one would enter. Elizabeth's eyes remained glued to the ceiling, ignoring the man undressing down to his boxers at the foot of the bed. Her hands rest gently on her stomach, her feet crossed at the ankle. Sheldon was not shocked to see her eyes were still a deep red, fangs prominent. He was shocked to see several pints of warm blood laying on the side table, ignored by the hungry vampire.

Sheldon walked around the large sleigh style bed towards the side table, lifting one of the pints and tearing the corner off before pouring the contents into the crystal wine glass that sat beside the pints. With the glass full, Sheldon placed them back on the table and slowly walked back towards the door, adjusting the small panel that was beside the door, softening the lights until the room was only dimly illuminated. Content with the softer lighting, Sheldon put his focus on the music panel to tune the satellite radio to the classical music station. The soft, relaxing rendition of Beethoven's piano sonata number 14 in c sharp filled the room.

"My love," Sheldon softly spoke, drawing his wife's eyes though she did not adjust her position at all, "you need to feed."

"I'm fine." Elizabeth whispered in response, but he could tell by the gravely sound her voice she was anything but fine.

"It was not a request." Sheldon retorted, sitting down on the bed next to Elizabeth and grabbing the glass and turning to Elizabeth, holding the glass to her.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth turned to her side and curled herself small, her back to her husband. Sheldon placed the glass back on the nightstand only long enough to scoot more towards Elizabeth and lifted her from her laying position and carefully placed her on his lap, her legs hanging over the side and her side resting against his chest, her head tucked into his neck. His left hand gently stroked her hip and side while his right grabbed the glass and brought it to her mouth.

"Drink." He ordered in a soft command.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but lifted her head enough to follow her husband's orders. Sheldon could not help the smug smile that grew on his lips when Elizabeth closed her eyes and drained the glass in record time. Holding her tight, he leaned back to the table and refilled the glass, offering it to her. Elizabeth's lips carefully wrapped around the rim and Sheldon slowly tipped the glass back, enjoying the way her throat muscles twitched with each swallow and the small drop of blood that adorned the corners of her mouth. Like the first glass, the second was empty within seconds.

Sheldon repeated the process quietly until all 6 pints of blood had been consumed and Elizabeth's eyes were once again their beautiful silver-white. After placing the glass back on the table, Sheldon lovingly lifted Elizabeth from his lap and placed her back onto the bed, his eyes never leaving hers. Elizabeth's hands lovingly caressed his face as he lay down beside her, his left hand supporting his head so he could look down at her, his right caressing her stomach softly.

"When we return to Romania, there will be no meeting." Sheldon softly informed her, shaking his head when she opened her mouth to speak. "Vaclav will take control while you and I, my lovely soul mate, take a jaunt to Paris."

"Paris?" Elizabeth whispered, furrowing her brows and shaking her head slightly. "We cannot, I have a war that I have to deal with. I have to-"

Elizabeth's words were cut off when Sheldon leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, kissing her deeply and passionately. Elizabeth arched up into him, moaning softly when Sheldon's hand slipped under her shirt to caresses her flesh. Sheldon enjoyed how responsive his wife was to his every touch. The way she would shiver at a gentle caress or arch into his hands. As his right hand slipped under the waist of her pants, his kiss became more forceful and dominant, relishing in the way she not only moaned against his mouth, but the way she immediately submitted to him. His tongue caressed hers, twining around it with forceful strokes, before retreating into his mouth luring her to him. Elizabeth moaned loudly when Sheldon sucked on her tongue harshly, his middle finger slipping into her body.

Sheldon slowly and methodically built Elizabeth's orgasm up by alternating teasing strokes and caresses with strong, deliberate flicks of his now two fingers that were buried inside her core. He could feel her body rapidly approaching its climax with how her walls fluttered around his fingers, drawing him in further, her moans were becoming panted and short, her hands pulled tightly at his hair to a point it bordered on pain. Sheldon's lips left hers, kissing down the side of her neck, dragging his tongue along her sweet skin.

"Please." Elizabeth whispered, arching off the bed.

Sheldon's fingers curved slightly, the tips pressing against her most sensitive of areas as his fangs sank deeply into her neck. Elizabeth's body shook violently in pleasure, her head pressing hard against the pillow and mouth falling open wide, though no sound escaped.

Sheldon lapped at her burning blood with fervor, his fingers not relenting their movements until her twitching body went completely limp and her arms slipped from around his neck. Licking her neck to seal the puncture marks, Sheldon pulled back and smiled down at his unconscious wife. It might have been a dirty play to force her into a drained sleep, but Sheldon did not care. Removing his fingers from the moist vice they were encased in, Sheldon adjusted her clothes and lay down completely next to her, ignoring his own hard arousal. This was not about him and he would ensure it remained that way until the war was over. Closing his eyes, Sheldon slipped into a much needed restful sleep.

* * *

As the sun was just beginning to set, Simon stood in the foyer of the castle awaiting the arrival of the Queen, Prince and of course, his beloved. Ana stood at his side, her hands clasped gently before her, her spine straight and posture of an ever regal noble. Leonard was bouncing like a hyperactive child to Ana's left, tugging at his hoodie in anxiety. It didn't matter that he had heard from Penny and knew she was safe and sound, until he saw his wife with his own eyes, his anxiety refused to lessen.

The dark van drove up the rocky driveway, circling around the large fountain, stopping at the stairs leading into the castle. A short, dark haired servant boy quickly stepped up to the door, opening it to allow the occupants to exit. Vaclav stepped out of the passenger seat, quickly walking around the front with a distant, stoic expression. Simon furrowed his brows in response, but did not speak after Vaclav shook his head.

Sheldon stepped out of the back, offering his hand to Elizabeth and assisting her from the vehicle. Without a word or nod to anyone, Sheldon wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and lead her into the castle. The vampire Queen appeared almost catatonic, her eyes unfocused and face impassive. Sheldon quietly lead his wife into the castle, raising a hand to anyone who dare moved to speak to his wife. Ana and Simon watched in worry, Simon's hand holding Ana's to prevent her from instinctively running after her longtime friend.

"What happened?" Ana asked Thomas when he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Later." Thomas whispered, kissing the spot just below her ear.

Vaclav walked into the foyer and nodded his head in the direction of the sitting room, Simon and Ana immediately following him.

"Are you coming?" Ana asked Thomas when he remained in the foyer.

"I'll be there. There are two prisoners we must tend to." Thomas responded, ordering everyone from the foyer, Leonard included.

Leonard huffed in annoyance, but turned and left anyway along with the rest of the staff and coven members.

Thomas turned back to the van, nodding his head to Penny that the foyer was clear. Penny quickly exited the black van and helped a very weak Bernadette out, Howard followed swiftly assisting Penny with holding his wife. Thomas lead them through the foyer, but instead of down to the dungeons, he lead them into unused servants quarters in the far corner of the castle. The adjoined rooms rested in the center of the castle which deprived them of windows and locked from the outside, ensuring they could keep the two potential coven members secured if need be.

Penny smiled gratefully at Thomas when he held the door open and ordered a servant to bring warm blood immediately. The young woman nodded and rushed down the corridor. Thomas did not fear the servant girl telling anyone what she saw, the servants were trained harshly about the importance of discretion. Only Elizabeth or Sheldon could order the servant to speak.

Penny helped Bernadette onto the bed and sat next to her, rubbing her back. Howard sat on the opposite side of his wife, holding her hand tightly and looking on in worry. She had been deprived blood too long. Normally a vampire would go into a frenzy, but William kept his forced fledglings in such a weakened state, their bodies physically could not frenzy. Instead, they slowly withered away until they died.

Thomas leaned against the wall, watching the three friends as they spoke in hushed tones. Thomas was not offended by their obvious exclusion of him in conversation, he favored it greatly. The less he knew, the better. The servant girl knocked on the door twice, awaiting the order to enter. Thomas pushed off the wall and opened the door, allowing the young woman to pass. The servant girl quickly placed the tray with four glasses and 10 pints of blood onto the small table, bowed and exited the room.

"I'll leave you to speak. Penny, ensure they feed." Thomas ordered, turning towards the door.

"Thank you, Thomas. Can you please send Leonard in?" Penny asked as she moved to the tray, pouring blood into two of the glasses. Thomas nodded once and exited the room.

Penny placed the empty pint bag on the side of the tray, grabbed the two glasses and offered one to both Howard and Bernadette. Bernadette smiled gratefully, but made no attempt to hide her distaste at the idea of drinking blood.

"You need to, Bernie." Howard urged her before taking a large sip of his own. "Please."

Bernadette nodded and raised the glass to her lips, shocked that despite her psychological opposition to drinking blood, her body appeared to greatly enjoy the exotic flavor. The flavor burst in her mouth and before she could rationalize why, the glass was empty and Penny was taking it back from her to refill.

* * *

Thomas strode down the corridor in the direction of the sitting room, grateful when Leonard appeared just outside the door. At least he wouldn't have to walk far to find the man.

"Thomas, where's Penny?" Leonard asked, a hint of concern etching his tone.

"Unused servant's quarters, last door on the left." Thomas pointed down the hall and moved past the man before he could ask any additional questions. Leonard shrugged, walking down the corridor while Thomas opened the door to the sitting room, grateful to see that the only occupants were Vaclav, Simon and Ana.

"What happened?" Ana asked harshly, rising from her seat and approaching Thomas like a woman on a mission. Thomas looked to Vaclav who was sitting in his chair, sipping blood.

"Did you not speak?" Thomas asked Vaclav with a raised brow, wrapping his arms around Ana and holding her tight, ignoring her whispering in his ear.

"I was awaiting your arrival." Vaclav admitted.

"Yes, well, now he's here so I suggest you get on with it." Simon snapped, pacing anxiously behind Vaclav's chair.

Vaclav rest his glass on the arm of the chair, his eyes focused on the glass.

"Sheldon is taking Elisabeta away." He advised them bluntly. "He is packing their items as we speak and the helicopter will be here in 30 minutes to take them away."

Ana violently pulled from Thomas' grasp, looking at Vaclav with wide eyes. "What? Why?"

Simon's pacing stopped, his hands reaching over the back of Vaclav's chair to grip the dark man's shoulders tightly.

"Perhaps you should start at the beginning. I'm losing my patience." Simon seethed through clenched teeth.

"She has not been taking care of herself. Her feeds have been inconsistent, she's not resting and the pressure is too much." Vaclav quickly rambled. "Sheldon is taking them for a holiday. They'll only be gone a fortnight."

"We're at war! Is now really the best time for Elisabeta to be leaving the castle? And without guard?" Ana asked worriedly, wringing her hands painfully.

"There will be guards. Hans will be at her side and I have already arranged for 20 coven members to guard in intervals. Sheldon will remain in contact with me, but Ana, he has to get her away." Vaclav gripped his glass forcefully, the delicate glass crushing in his grasp.

"What aren't you telling us?" Simon asked, running a hand through Vaclav's long locks to calm him.

Vaclav shook his head, rubbing at his eyes with his uninjured hand. Ana and Simon both looked to Thomas in concern. Thomas pulled Ana to him once more, kissing the top of her head.

"Vaclav had to stop Elisabeta from killing the Prince in a rage." Thomas informed them painfully, rubbing Ana's back when she began trembling, tears falling from her normally bright eyes. Simon only nodded.

"She's losing control." Simon mumbled softly to Vaclav, the darker man only nodding. "Then we will ensure her health becomes a priority, Vaclav. We will not let anything happen to her."

Vaclav didn't respond, instead just leaning his head against his hand, his eyes covered. Simon stepped around the chair, squatting down on his haunches before his lover. Simon's hands gently rubbed Vaclav's thighs in a soothing fashion, hoping to calm his surly partner.

"We'll do whatever we have to, my love. I swear it. I will not let anything happen to her. You know I won't." Simon whispered to Vaclav, pulling the man towards him when Vaclav's shoulders began trembling.

* * *

Leonard quickly walked through the corridor and though he may no longer have issues with asthma, his legs muscles were harshly reminding him that he did not work out nearly as much as he should. Apparently becoming a vampire did not mean you go super vampire muscle tone. Damn Twilight and it's lies.

Leonard arrived at the door, knocking once before opening the door.

"Hey, Penny? Is everythin-" Leonard's question halted mid word at the sight before him. Penny sat on a chair with a huge smile while Bernadette and Howard sat on the bed drinking blood.

"Oh my god! Howard! Bernadette!" Leonard yelled, rushing into the room and slamming the door behind him. "What? How?"

"William forcibly turned them." Penny provided with a sad smile. "Almost 6 months ago."

Leonard looked to his old friends. "I'm so sorry, but really, I'm so glad to see you guys!"

Howard nodded with a smile, pulling Bernadette against him. "We're very glad to see you guys. You have no idea."

Leonard grabbed the second chair from the small dinette set in the corner, pulling it over to sit down next to Penny and across from their old friends from 4A while Howard filled them in.

After Penny and Leonard's "death" many changes occurred in the shrinking circle of friends. Only 3 months after, Raj dropped the bomb on Howard and Bernadette that he was leaving the U.S. to return home to India. Losing three of his closest friends in such a short time had made Raj realize that life was too short and he didn't want to waste more time away from his family. Shortly after he arrived in India, he agreed to marry the woman chosen by his parents. Thankfully, Kamadeva was on his side as the woman chosen was not only incredibly beautiful, but just as awkwardly shy as Raj and a very smart woman. Hita was a young, beautiful NICU doctor that Raj's father had met after delivering a baby boy with complications.

Hita and Raj had hit it off very well and 6 months after meeting, Howard, Bernadette, and Amy boarded a plane to India to attend Raj's traditional Hindu ceremony. The days long traditional wedding had been a wonderful celebration of life and love and Howard was very happy to see Raj finally in his element. Despite Raj's constant whining about the country, it appeared he really did love it there and his life had thrived. 10 months following the traditional wedding, Raj and Hita welcomed twin boys, Tahir and Jayesh. 11 short months later, their little sister Devi joined.

Amy also decided to leave the comforts of Pasadena, a week after Raj's wedding, after being offered a teaching position at Oxford University in England. It was only a month after her arrival that she called Bernadette with exciting news that she had met a wonderful man who was a professor of Literature at the college. Unfortunately though, Amy had slowly drifted from her friends left behind and the last that Bernadette heard was Amy was finally experiencing a thoroughly fulfilling sex life.

Howard cringed when Leonard asked about Stuart. Not because he didn't care about the often depressed man, but because he was sad to admit that Stuart's depression was far deeper than any of them really understood. Almost one year to the date after Leonard and Penny's death Stuart ended his own life in the back room at the comic book store. His body was found by the officer who showed up to board up the shop after it went belly up.

As for Howard and Bernadette, their lives remained much the same. They both worked hard and enjoyed their lives as a happily married couple. Neither Leonard nor Penny were surprised by the lack of children from the pair. Howard and Bernadette had decided before Leonard and Penny's "death" that they were not having any children. Instead the pair traveled around the world visiting many of the places they both thought they'd only dream about.

"That's awful about Stuart. I am glad to hear that Raj is happy and it sounds like Amy found what she needed too." Leonard smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Howard smiled, nodding his head. "So…now how about you two explain exactly why we're here and exactly where 'here' is. And just what the frak is going on with Sheldon!"

* * *

Sneak Peak: Penny and Leonard continue to reconnect with their old friends, Sheldon and Elizabeth enjoy their holiday and Penny faces off against Elizabeth.


	6. Chapter 6 - Sabbatical

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language, references to violence and some implied femslash (nothing explicit)

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: This chapter did not really go as it was originally intended when I did the last sneak peak, but an opportunity presented itself to get into Thomas' back story and I had to take it. It will make it easier to understand why he was willing to help Penny with Howard & Bernadette.

Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews! They not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

Elizabeth groaned as she stretched her stiff, naked form on the large brass bed inside their penthouse in Paris. The penthouse, which occupied the entire top floor of the hotel she owned, had stunning floor to ceiling arched windows with unobstructed views of the Eiffel Tower and the city. Sheldon loved their Paris penthouse with its Beaux-Arts architecture, deep woods, rich fabrics and ornate furnishings. It was the epitome of elegance and warmth.

Rising from the bed, Elizabeth wrapped her black silk robe around her and pad over to the windows, staring out at the city below. The sun was just setting, soft pinks, reds, blues and purples painting the sky.

"You're up early." Sheldon commented from the bed, rolling onto his side and propping his head up on his left hand. Elizabeth turned with a smile. She certainly found her naked husband lying with only a thin white cotton sheet up to his waist more enticing than the sunset.

"Slept a long time." She softly responded, rolling her sore neck. They had arrived in the middle of the night and engaged in rather vigorous sex before they both collapsed in a tangled heap on their bed. Not that Elizabeth minded the intensity of their love making, in fact she favored it greatly.

"Yes, I suppose you are correct." Sheldon admitted after glancing at the clock that was mounted above the fireplace directly opposite of their bed.

"What would you like to do tonight?" Elizabeth walked towards the bed, sitting down on the edge and running a hand through Sheldon's short hair. She mentally cursed the way hair stopped growing after one was turned. She greatly missed his longer hair.

Sheldon smirked up at his wife, using his free hand to softly caress her leg. Elizabeth shook her head with an amused smirk when he wiggled his eyebrows and allowed his hand to drift up her robe.

"Tonight, my love, we stay in." Sheldon's voice was soft and husky.

"We can't just spend our holiday in bed, darling." Elizabeth chuckled, despite shifting her body to lay down next to her husband. Sheldon leaned over her, kissing her neck softly.

"I disagree."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Howard sighed, leaning back against the wall and focusing on Penny and Leonard, both who looked extremely exhausted from rehashing the events that lead to the present moment. "We're at Dracul Castle, in Romania and Elizabeth is the Queen of vampires because she's the first vampire. She's also the niece of Vlad the impaler, married to Sheldon, who is her soul mate, and now fighting a war against a rival coven?"

Penny pursed her lips and nodded. "Yep, pretty much sums it up."

"That's pretty unbelievable." Howard shook his head, running his right hand over his face.

"Yeah, it was hard for us to adjust too, but we have." Leonard looked towards Penny, smiling fondly. Despite the chaos that their lives had become at the moment, he regretted nothing.

"Wait, why weren't you in California?" Howard asked, looking at Leonard with furrowed brows.

"Elizabeth only took those who were fighting." Leonard provided with a shrug.

"And you don't fight I assume?" Howard couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips. Leonard shook his head with a laugh.

"No, unfortunately I didn't get the smooth grace that one would think accompany turning into a vampire. I got the strength and dexterity, but certainly didn't get rid of my clumsy footing. I tripped during a training session and Elizabeth ordered me off the training field." Leonard smiled awkwardly at the memory. If he was honest, it was completely humiliating to be ordered off the field like a child by the Queen.

"I guess I can see why you weren't there. You definitely went 'Nebraska' there Penny." Howard chuckled.

"Yeah. I'm only allowed to fight if I'm with my Mentor, Thomas. Until Elizabeth feels I'm ready to fight on my own, I have to fight beside him." Penny shrugged her shoulders.

"What's going to happen to us?" Howard asked, gesturing to himself and Bernadette, who was sleeping soundly while leaning against his shoulder. Thankfully after a full feed, she was beginning to look better, but it was painfully obvious it would take time for her to completely recover.

"I don't know, but I promise that we will do everything to keep you guys safe." Penny smiled. Her mind was made up, if she had to confront and face Elizabeth herself she would.

* * *

"Thomas?" Penny softly interrupted Thomas' reading. The dark-haired man looked up with an impassive expression, ignoring the way Penny uncomfortably shifted her feet in the doorway of the sitting room.

"Yes, Penelope?" Thomas raised his brow, gesturing for her to enter the room.

Penny smiled softly, entering the room and closing the door firmly behind her. She was grateful that the room was empty, besides them. As her Mentor, Thomas was the only person she trusted to voice her concerns to. Especially considering Sheldon had not been seen since they arrived home 7 days prior.

"I was hoping to talk to you about my friends." Penny sat down on the chair across from Thomas, crossing her jean clad legs and wringing her hands in the hem of her hot pink vintage t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Thomas placed his book on the table beside him and clasped his hands in his lap.

"Okay, proceed." Thomas inclined his head.

Penny closed her eyes, steeling her nerves before raising her head and looking Thomas in the eye. "What's going to happen to them? I was going to ask Sheldon, but I don't even know where he is. Howard and Bernadette are our good friends, Thomas. I would hate for anything to happen to them just because they were forcibly turned. I mean, it's not like they pledged themselves to William or anything, they just –"

"Penelope!" Thomas snapped, interrupting her rant. "Please, slow down."

"I'm sorry." Penny smiled softly. "I'm just so worried that Elizabeth will order their execution."

"And you don't think she should?" Thomas asked neutrally, raising a dark brow.

"No!" Penny snapped, her posture becoming rigid with anger. "They aren't traitors! They didn't want to be turned, Thomas. They were attacked while leaving a movie and were turned by some asshole sidekick to William. I don't think it's fair they die just because they were turned by one of William's guys. I mean, does she just kill everyone who isn't in her coven?"

"Mind your tongue!" Thomas snapped, narrowing his eyes at his Mentee. He could completely understand Penny's concern for her friends, but he would not allow Penny to bad mouth their Queen. It was too risky, especially considering the hostile times they were living in.

Penny dropped her head, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from snapping at Thomas. "I'm sorry. I'm just worried. Is there even a chance she will consider allowing them to live?" When Penny's head shifted back up, he was unsurprised to see tears glistening in her green eyes.

"There is a chance, Penelope. She has done it before." Thomas smiled softly, leaning against the arm of his chair and positioning himself to be comfortable.

Thomas had joined the Dracul coven in the Spring of 1583 after being forcibly turned by Pietro, a first generation vampire who had been a loyal follower of Matthias Corvinus, the first immortal. Pietro, like many of the other first generation vampires, was power hungry and detested the Dracul Princess. He hated the attractive woman and how easy it was to have men and women falling at her feet, begging to do her bidding. He hated the ease in which she neutralized her opponents and the power in which she possessed. He hated the way she never gave him the time of day.

Pietro was not an attractive man, he knew that, but he was incredibly rich and powerful. Women would look past his bland looks, his imperfect complexion, his dull hair, his small frame and rounded stomach, all because he had gained his power though joining the court of Matthias. After he was turned, his power and wealth grew which lead to him leaving Matthias' court and gaining followers of his own. He was displeased at the rate in which he was gaining followers though, too slowly for his taste. As a result, he took to forcibly turning those he felt would make strong allies.

Thomas was a 24 year-old guard to Elizabeth I, Queen of England, when he fought against Pietro's followers who were attempting to gain access to the castle. Pietro's plan was to kidnap the Queen and hold her ransom for wealth and if he did not receive it, then forcibly turn the Queen and make her his own. His plan nearly came to fruition, their numbers were strong and they were able to take down most of the Queen's guards, until Thomas arrived. The sadistic knight killed with shocking skill and speed, despite being a mortal fighting against vampires. Pietro was forced to retreat and on his exit, he snatched the young guard and took him back to Hungary.

Pietro's advisors desperately pleaded with the vampire leader to execute Thomas. The young man was too violent and unpredictable and felt there was no way Pietro could control him. Pietro laughed at his advisors and their suggestions. He knew Thomas had skill and would be very useful in battle and there was no way he was going to forfeit the strength the young man would give his own army. It was a cold night in the winter of 1582 when Thomas found himself secured to a table in the dungeons of the small castle Pietro had acquired.

The wind whistled through the walls, cold permeating through the dungeons, Thomas shaking violently on the freezing table. Pietro had embarked on a ridiculous monologue about how Thomas would become his lead guard, protecting him from their enemy, namely the violent Dracul Princess. Thomas would never forget the first time he heard about the niece of Vlad. At the mere mention of her name, fear would flicker across Pietro's eyes. It was that moment Thomas vowed he would find the Dracul vampire and pledge himself to her, if only to have the chance of killing the ugly man who was pacing beside the table, speaking about how great he would become.

Thomas was turned that night and Pietro held true to his word, making Thomas his lead guard. Thomas played his role well. He had fought for Pietro, killing any and every person who crossed his path in an effort to gain the man's trust. In the Spring of 1583 Pietro decided to declare war upon the Dracul coven due to them gaining numbers fast. It was a foolproof plan. Pietro sent Thomas with a small army of 20 men to scout out Dracul castle and learn the best ways to attack the castle and take the Dracul Queen prisoner. The sun was just beginning to set when Thomas awoke before the other scouts. With a sword in each hand, Thomas moved quickly through the camp beheading all the scouts and setting fire to the camp. Bloodied from his betrayal, Thomas walked right up to the castle gates and as Elizabeth's figure came into sight, he knew he had made the right choice.

Unlike Pietro, who sent others to do his dirty work while he was safely tucked away, Elizabeth was a true leader and was always on the frontline. When an enemy attacked her castle, she did not hide, she armored up and grabbed her spear, leading her followers into battle. Thomas kneeled at Elizabeth's feet and relayed his story to the Dracul Queen and his desire to see Pietro fall. Elizabeth was skeptical of Thomas' loyalty, but took him into the castle anyway. Thomas was secured in the dungeons and spent many hours mapping out Pietro's castle layout, Pietro's plans and listing all the followers he knew the unsuitable coven leader had.

Elizabeth's victory over Pietro was swift and rather anti-climactic. They moved in just after sunset with Thomas at the Queen's side. This was his test of loyalty. Thomas fought side by side with the Queen, steering her directly towards Pietro's secret hideout inside the castle that he knew the weak leader would be in. Not even an hour after the battle had started, Elizabeth had Pietro screaming while impaled in the front of his castle. The weak man screamed and cried, he pleaded with Elizabeth to show mercy and promised himself to her for eternity. The red-eyed Queen had turned to Thomas and gestured towards Pietro. With a smirk on Thomas' face, he drew his sword and a swift motion brought his former coven leaders head to the ground. Elizabeth had accepted Thomas into her coven that night.

"Wow, I had no idea that you weren't turned by the Dracul coven." Penny shook her head in awe.

"Elizabeth is understanding, but you need to realize every decision she makes affects not only herself, but her coven. She will not do anything she feels could put this coven in jeopardy. It's why she has such loyal followers and why all of us would be willing to die to protect her. It will fall upon your shoulders and your friends to prove they will be loyal to this coven, but I know if you are able to convince her, she will protect them as one of her own. The sire does not matter to Elizabeth, the loyalty does." Thomas stood from his chair and moved towards the door, stopping to look back at Penny. "I recommend you challenge Elizabeth."

Penny turned to face Thomas with wide eyes, shaking her head. "I can't fight her! I'm not even remotely ready to! My last exhibition with her was a miserable failure in case you forgot."

Thomas shook his head with a smirk. "I didn't. You are correct, it was a miserable failure. She won't be looking at your style, Penelope. She'll be looking for something in here," he pointed to his chest, "that proves where your passion and loyalty lies."

* * *

"Hungry, my love?" Sheldon smirked against his wife's throat, breaking the kissing he was doing against her sensitive flesh.

"Starved." Elizabeth moaned, head thrown back and arms gripping Sheldon's upper arms firmly. Sheldon's hands firmly gripped her ass, pulling her black silk robe clad body against his own while his lips trailed up her neck to her ear.

"Since it's our last night in Paris, I thought we could do something special." Sheldon whispered against her ear, sucking her soft lobe between his teeth.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked in a low, husky whisper. She didn't care that they had spent almost their entire holiday either feeding, sleeping or having sex. It was exactly what she needed, a relaxing break from the chaos. Of course they had done sightseeing and had went to their favorite shops and clubs, but she really did just enjoy having her private time with her husband.

"Come." Sheldon whispered, gripping her hips firmly and pushing her backwards towards the bed. Elizabeth's hands fell behind her when her legs hit the bed, stopping her from falling over. "Climb on, kneel facing the end of the bed." Sheldon ordered.

Elizabeth bit her bottom lip and nodded, quickly moving to follow her husband's orders. Sheldon walked over to their sitting area beside the fireplace, grabbing the back of one of the arm chairs and dragging it towards the end of the bed. He positioned the chair to face the bed, sitting down gracefully. Donning an impassive expression, Sheldon snapped his fingers.

Elizabeth's eyes widened slightly when two of her donors walked in, both clad in only simple red silk robes. The first donor, a tall, blonde with dark blue eyes named Elena, walked over to Sheldon and curtsied in respect, offering him his goblet of warm blood. Sheldon accepted it with an incline of his head before gesturing towards the bed.

Elena smiled bashfully at the Queen, carefully removing her robe, the red silk pooling at her feet. Her eyes downcast in respect, Elena climbed onto the bed and knelt before her Queen. The second donor, a brunette with hazel eyes named Claudia, removed her robe and climbed onto the bed behind the Queen. Elizabeth's eyes shifted to Sheldon, a dark brow rising in inquiry.

"It's been quite a long time, my love, since you dined from the source. Please, enjoy your meal while I enjoy mine with a show." Sheldon smirked seductively, raising the goblet to his lips. Elizabeth's eyes closed, her lips separating to expose her fangs while Claudia began kissing her neck and shoulders. Elena's hands went to Elizabeth's silk tie, undoing the knot and allowing the fabric to slip open. Claudia gripped the silk fabric, gently pushing it off Elizabeth's shoulders. Elena's lips began slowly moving down the Queen's firm, supple figure, paying attention to the areas that drew deep moans from the sadistic woman. As Elena's lips and tongue began their talented ministrations between Elizabeth's legs, Elizabeth gripped Claudia's hair firmly, dragging her head forward and shifted so the donor's neck was exposed. With a deep moan, Elizabeth's fangs sunk into the attractive woman's neck.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Penny?" Leonard worriedly asked, tugging at his Doctor Who Tardis t-shirt.

"Yes, Leonard. I have to do this." Penny calmly replied, thankful her voice sounded more calm and collected than she felt on the inside.

"Leonard, please trust that Penelope knows what she is doing." Thomas softly scolded the shorter man from his spot next to Penny. Leonard nodded with a slight grimace, moving back to stand beside Ana. Vaclav and Simon were also in the foyer, awaiting their Queen and Prince. Thomas remained at Penny's side. As her Mentor, he would endorse her challenge to the Queen.

The black Rolls Royce Phantom had just come into sight when Thomas leaned over to Penny. "Remember what we talked about, Penelope." His whisper was firm. Penny nodded silently, eyes focused on the car that had stopped before the stairs leading into the castle.

Sheldon was the first to exit the car, looking refined and rested in his dark Renaissance attire, offering his hand to his wife. Thomas was slightly relieved to see Elizabeth looking rested and relaxed and clad in her usual deep red gown. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at the scene inside the foyer. Penny stood tall, hands clasped behind her back, clad in her typical training attire of black legs, black boots, a tight long sleeved black shirt and hair pulled back into a ponytail. Beside her, Thomas stood with his hands clasped behind him in his usual attire. Off to the left of Penny, Ana stood in an emerald green dress with Leonard beside her. Leonard was practically vibrating in anxiety in his Tardis t-shirt, jeans and converse shoes. To the right of Thomas stood Vaclav and Simon, both donning impassive expressions.

Elizabeth walked up the stairs with purpose, her hands clasping before her ignoring the bows she was receiving in respect, stopping before Penny. Sheldon stood behind his wife, eyes taking in the occupants of the room. When his eyes landed on Vaclav, the dark man shook his head slightly indicating for him to not get involved.

"Penelope?" Elizabeth spoke in a monotone voice, her silver-white eyes focused on the blonde.

Penny swallowed audibly, raising her chin in determination. "My Queen, I challenge you for the right to allow Howard and Bernadette to be considered to join your coven."

Elizabeth's gaze shifted to Thomas. "You endorse her challenge?"

"I do, my Queen." Thomas responded with a slight nod to his head. Elizabeth turned back to Penny, a smirk growing on her lips.

"You do know what will happen should your challenge fail?" She asked in interest.

"I do, my Queen." Penny responded with a slight quiver in her voice. "Should I fail I would be executed as would my 2 friends I am fighting on behalf of."

"And you still wish to challenge me?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, searching Penny's eyes. It was easy to see the fear behind them, but Elizabeth also saw something she had yet to see from Penny, determination.

"I do, my Queen." Penny clenched her hands behind her, willing her shaking hands to calm.

"Challenge accepted. 30 minutes on the training lawn." Elizabeth responded with a smirk, moving around the group towards her own quarters to change. Sheldon stood frozen on the spot, staring at Penny with an agape jaw.

"What are you doing?" Sheldon whispered harshly.

"It's the only way, Sheldon. I know what I'm doing." Penny smiled softly, turning to Thomas who led the way through the front doors towards the training lawn.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Elizabeth and Penny duel and William brings the war to Romania.


	7. Chapter 7 - Challenge

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language, violence and slight gore.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: This chapter sort of ran away from me, but I didn't want to break it up, so excuse the length. I really wanted to show Sheldon's darker side and Elizabeth's slightly softer side.

Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews! They not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"Elisabeta, you cannot be seriously considering fighting Penny. She cannot possibly best you in a fight." Sheldon paced anxiously inside the master quarters in the castle.

"Aww, that's sweet you think so highly of my skills." Elizabeth smiled up at Sheldon, shoving her left foot into her training boots. Sheldon stopped his pacing, looking down at his wife with pursed lips and angered eyes. "Why are you so mad at me? _She_ challenged me."

"Because Penny thinks she's tougher than she actually is and you know that. I would think as her Queen, you would know when your own followers are not ready for tasks." Sheldon crossed his arms, not cowering to his wife and her now red eyes.

"As Queen it is my responsibility to respond to all challenges, Sheldon. I cannot ignore her challenge just because she's your friend. Thomas would have explained to Penelope the risks and consequences. She knew what she was doing prior to her challenge." Elizabeth snarked back, shaking her head and focusing on tightening her laces.

Sheldon closed his eyes for a moment, collecting his thoughts before trying a new tactic. Kneeling before his wife, Sheldon placed his hands on her legs, caressing them softly.

"My love, I beg of you, please do not do this." Sheldon looked at Elizabeth with wide, pleading eyes, willing her to understand his trepidation. Elizabeth smiled softly, leaning forward and pressing her forehead against his.

"I have to." Elizabeth whispered softly, pressing her hand to his lips preventing him from interrupting her. "What makes me a good leader is the fact that I never back down, my darling. It is my responsibility to show my coven that I will fight for them and defend them to the death. That includes accepting a challenge from within my own coven. I understand you are concerned for Penelope, but I cannot allow this to go unanswered. I'm sorry, I just can't."

* * *

Penny and Thomas stood side by side in the center of the training lawn under the surrounding spotlights, awaiting Elizabeth. Penny's eyes shifted to her right, smiling softly at Howard and Bernadette who were both sitting on a bench under heavy guard. As Penny was fighting for them, they were required to be present for the challenge for either acceptance or immediate execution, though Penny failed to reference the latter as an option. Challenging Elizabeth was a huge risk, but Thomas assured her it was one she had to take. He knew Elizabeth very well, having fought with her for centuries, and he knew exactly what Elizabeth was looking for in Penny and he knew that Penny was prepared to show it. To prove to Elizabeth and the coven that she is not only loyal, but a valuable asset.

Leonard chewed his thumb nail harshly in his seat next to Howard, his eyes focused on Penny. He could not understand how Penny could look so calm and collected when she was about to engage their Queen, who had a fighting style that was unparalleled by anyone but Vaclav, in a fight. His knees continued their relentless bouncing, Converse shoes digging into the dirt. Penny was off her rocker.

"You need to relax." Howard whispered softly, nudging Leonard gently with his arm.

"Easy for you to say, it's not your wife going up against her." Leonard shot back, his eyes still focused on Penny.

"It seems like Sheldon's wife is a bit scary." Howard chuckled softly, shaking his head at the entire concept.

"You have no idea." Leonard whispered, smiling softly at Penny when she looked to him. He felt his concern lessen ever so slightly when she smiled in response.

As time wore on, coven members slowly made their way to the training lawn to observe the challenge. It was an honor to engage the Queen in one, though some may not agree given the consequence. Howard casually observed the coven members as they arrived, many wearing clothes from different eras, but all shared the same excited twinkle in their eye. As Leonard had briefly explained, not many actually got to see Elizabeth fight as she did not require all her coven members to do such. Elizabeth challenged each and every coven member in their own way to discover their own talents and knowledge and place them accordingly. Leonard used his experimental physicist background to help create different lasers and technology for the Dracul coven. He had his own team of 20 members that worked directly under him. It was a position he never imagined he would have, but one he enjoyed greatly. Leonard had advised them if Elizabeth allowed them into the coven, Howard and Bernadette would also be challenged and placed accordingly. Leonard only hoped it would happen.

* * *

"Remember what I said." Thomas whispered to Penny as a black clad Elizabeth and Sheldon approached the lawn.

"I will." Penny nodded, turning to face him with a soft smile. "Thank you, Thomas. You've been an excellent Mentor."

"We'll see." Thomas smirked, turning back to face Elizabeth and Sheldon. Elizabeth's face was impassive, though Thomas recognized the excited shine in her eyes. It took everything in him to not chuckle at her enthusiasm at fighting. Sheldon, on the other hand, looked moments away from being sick.

"Penelope." Elizabeth calmly started as she stopped only a few feet away. "Please state for the other Council members," Elizabeth gestured towards the sitting group, "the purpose of this challenge."

Penny stood tall, her eyes focused on Elizabeth's. "My Queen, I challenge you for the right for my friends, Howard and Bernadette," she gestured towards them, "to be considered to join your coven."

"You were ordered, were you not, to dispatch all supporters of William's coven at the Pasadena battle?" A male voice from Penny's right called out. Penny tensed at the man's voice, Ciro truly grated on her nerves. The Italian man was a devout Dracul supporter and viewed any form of defiance as a betrayal worthy of death. Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and gestured for Penny to respond to the council member's question.

Penny turned to face the council, unmoved by the red eyes staring at her. "Indeed we were, my lord."

"Yet you did not execute them." Ciro pushed, crossing his arms.

"No, I did not." Penny responded neutrally. "Howard and Bernadette were forcibly turned by William's supporter, they did not pledge themselves willingly to his coven or to his cause. They should be allowed an opportunity to prove that."

"Did you spare any other followers that night? With the same purpose in mind?" Ciro raised a dark eyebrow at her. Penny desperately wanted to slap it off the attractive man's face and rat him out to Sheldon that Ciro had the hots for Elizabeth and had referenced masturbating to thoughts of her.

"No, I did not." Penny bit out through clenched teeth. Thomas cleared his throat loudly behind Penny, a wordless warning to mind her tone with the council.

"Then why should our lovely Queen grant them the consideration?" Ciro smirked, his eyes drifting towards Elizabeth briefly, long enough to see Sheldon cross his arms and narrow his eyes at him. Ciro immediately looked back to Penny realizing his tone may have been more flirty than he initially intended when referencing Elizabeth.

"Because they did not attempt to fight, nor defend themselves." Penny answered honestly.

"Elisabeta does not allow for weak coven members." Ciro spat, sneering at the two newcomers who were both watching Penny with wide eyes.

"Nor does my wife allow for council members to refer to her with such familiarity, Ciro." Sheldon sneered, taking a step forwards only to find himself with an armful of Elizabeth. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his waist, rubbing his back as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Calm, my darling." Elizabeth smirked against his shoulder. It was possibly immature, but Elizabeth greatly enjoyed the rare times Sheldon became authoritative and defensive. Sheldon wrapped his arms around Elizabeth, kissing her temple lovingly and focusing his dark red eyes on the Italian man. He smirked when he saw the man drop his head.

"We hear the challenge and accept it." Vaclav nodded towards Penny before turning to glower at Ciro, Simon smirking at his side. Thomas held his straight face despite the desire to laugh, knowing that Ciro had just made his attraction towards Elizabeth very well-known and it was not a welcome admission.

"Thank you, Council." Penny bowed respectively towards the council members and turned back towards Elizabeth. Elizabeth whispered to Sheldon, who was still glaring at Ciro, kissing his neck softly when he acknowledged her words with a nod of his head. Releasing her husband, Elizabeth faced Penny.

"Challenge heard and accepted. Let us." Elizabeth turned to the young vampire, Seth, who was offering her the wooden training sword. Penny accepted her sword from Seth with a slightly shaking hand, suddenly very nervous at the idea of sparring with the woman.

Thomas and Sheldon both backed away from the two women, but remained standing. Thomas stood tall, but with his arms crossed and face impassive. Sheldon's arms were crossed defensively across his chest, fingers digging into his arms as he fought the temptation to rip Ciro's throat out. He knew the man was attracted to his wife, but did not worry about it as many men and women were. It was the arrogant man's display in front of the council that put his hackles up.

Leonard clenched his hands in his lap as Penny and Elizabeth took the required number of steps away, assuming their defensive stances. Penny stood with her left leg slightly forward, weight on her right leg, sword in her right hand slightly raised before her. Elizabeth, who wore an outfit very similar to that of Penny, stood with her feet shoulder width apart and sword at her side, clenched firmly in her right hand.

"Begin." Vaclav called out loudly, putting both women into action.

As the challenge started, Penny felt an overwhelming calm overcome her. Thomas was right, she was ready.

Penny quickly approached Elizabeth, wooden sword up and ready to strike, but found herself promptly on her back when Elizabeth ducked and swung her legs out, knocking Penny's feet from beneath her. As Elizabeth moved to slam her sword down, Penny rolled to her right, Elizabeth's wooden sword missing her torso by mere centimeters. Elizabeth smirked at Penny's defensive move, Thomas' training had paid off if Penny's speed said anything.

Penny found her feet, swinging her arm so that her wooden sword struck at Elizabeth's side, the woman barely flinching at the impact. The lack of reaction would have surprised Penny if it had been anyone else, but she knew given Elizabeth's extensive battle history, it would take much more than that to lure a reaction from the woman. Elizabeth grit her teeth at the painful impact to her ribs, but made no other outward response. She was impressed that Penny was in fact using her full force, something she had never done in the past for fear of hurting her Queen.

The women moved elegantly around each other, their lithe bodies dodging strikes and wooden swords loudly clashing against the other. Penny appeared to be using great effort, grunting and yelling with her strikes and face contorted in fury. Elizabeth appeared serene and unmoved by the dueling until Penny drew shocked gasps. As Elizabeth moved to knock Penny's sword from her hand, Penny clenched her left hand and punched Elizabeth directly in the face, busting the woman's lip. Elizabeth stumbled back slightly, shaking her head in shock at Penny's bold move. Sheldon gapped at Penny while Thomas smirked, nodding in approval. Elizabeth recovered her senses, eyes flushing red and went at Penny with full force, throwing the blonde nearly 15 feet back. The wooden sword flew from Penny's hands as she painfully landed on her back, a soft scream slipping from her lips.

"Penny!" Leonard yelled, rising from his seat, but found himself unable to move as Simon gripped his arm firmly.

"No! You must not interfere." Simon harshly yanked Leonard back down to his seat.

Bernadette whimpered sadly, wiping at the tears streaming from her eyes while Howard held her hand firmly, though found it difficult with both of them bound.

Penny lay on the ground for a few seconds, pain radiating through her body. She wanted to curl into a ball and never move again, having felt Elizabeth's full power, but found herself moving against her will. Thomas had told her what she needed to do and dammit, she was going to do this. Ignoring the ache in her muscles, Penny flipped over to her hands and knees and pushed herself onto her feet, legs trembling in pain. Walking stiffly, Penny leaned down to grab her sword, turning to face Elizabeth and continue the challenge. Elizabeth stood in the same spot, sword at her side, eyebrow raised at Penny's approaching form. Penny would admit some pleasure came from seeing blood on the woman's lip, knowing that she was one of the rare people to actually accomplish that.

Gripping her sword firmly in her hand, Penny nodded once to Elizabeth and approached her.

"Stop." Elizabeth harshly ordered. Penny stopped immediately, dropping the sword to her side, staring at Elizabeth neutrally. "You're injured."

"Yes, my Queen, but I can still fight." Penny's voice was pained, wincing slightly.

"No." Elizabeth shook her head and turned towards Seth, gesturing for him to take their swords. Seth immediately accepted Elizabeth's before moving to pull Penny's from her grip. Penny shook her head and pulled away from Seth.

"No! I can still finish this, my Queen." Penny quickly spat out, unwilling to let the challenge stop so quickly. She hadn't bested her, hell she hadn't even gotten close to it.

"There is no need. The challenge is over." Elizabeth shook her head with a small smirk.

Shocked that she lost, Penny didn't even try to stop Seth from pulling the training sword from her hand. Her arms hung loosely at her side, her head turning towards her husband and friends, all three looking equally scared and saddened. Penny smiled sadly at Leonard mouthing "I'm sorry."

Thomas quickly moved to stand beside Penny, gripping her around the waist and helping her stand when the blonde's legs threatened to give out. Every part of her body ached terribly. "You did wonderfully." Thomas whispered into her ear.

"I lost." Penny responded sadly, tears prickling at her eyes.

"No, you didn't." Elizabeth softly spoke, approaching Penny and gently urging Penny to lift her face with a soft push under her chin. Penny looked at Elizabeth sadly, tears now streaming from her eyes. "Your challenge was not to beat me, Penelope. There are not many who can. I daresay only two men can manage to overpower me and neither would be with combat. One is sitting with the council," Penny's eyes shifted to Vaclav who looked at her with a smirk, nodding proudly, "and one is standing behind me." Penny's eyes moved to Sheldon who smiled softly at her.

"I don't understand." Penny softly admitted, unable to wipe at her own tears given her arms were throbbing in pain.

"You challenged me today, why?" Elizabeth showed unfamiliar tenderness, wiping at Penny's tears.

"To save my friends. They don't deserve to die because of decisions made for them." Penny choked out, her body gently trembling all over.

"Did you think you could beat me in a fight?" Elizabeth smirked, looking towards the sitting members and gesturing for Ana to approach. The redhead nodded immediately, rising from her seat and tugging her sleeve up as she approached Penny and Elizabeth.

"No." Penny shook her head slightly.

"Then why challenge me?" Elizabeth smiled at Ana, grasping the woman's offered right wrist and biting into it. Ana flinched slightly, but made not attempts to pull away. Elizabeth pulled away from Ana's wrist and offered it to Penny. Penny looked between them in confusion.

"It will heal you faster." Ana smiled softly, pushing her wrist to Penny's mouth.

"Drink, Penelope." Thomas ordered softly, gently nudging her. Penny nodded and took Ana's wrist, licking at the warm blood. She only needed a few seconds before a warmth spread over her body and her aches drifted away. Licking the wounds to seal them, Penny pulled away and smiled gratefully to Ana.

"I challenged you because I knew it would be the only way to save them." Penny stood taller, her body now feeling pain free.

"So you willingly challenged someone who you knew you had no way to physically beat and fought them, to save your friends?" Elizabeth repeated, a playful smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes." Penny nodded.

"And that, Penelope, _was_ your challenge." Elizabeth smiled, proud of the blonde before her.

"My challenge was to basically offer myself on a suicide mission?" Penny snorted, shaking her head.

"No," Elizabeth chuckled, "your challenge was to prove your dedication to your coven. You willingly challenged me and fought me, quite well honestly, to protect two people you love and consider family. When you were knocked down, you stood back up and reengaged. Your coven is your family. I would die for every member, including you. You proved today that so will you."

"So, you'll consider them to join the coven?" Penny asked hopefully, chewing her bottom lip in nerves.

Elizabeth laughed, shaking her head. "Thomas already did your dirty work and stood before the council on behalf of your friends." Elizabeth turned towards the sitting members. "What say you?"

The council members all responded, one at a time, in order of rank. Penny felt a huge weight lifted as one by one, they voted "aye." Elizabeth turned towards Vaclav, her number two, the man stood up and smirked at Penny. "Aye." Penny turned her hopeful eyes to Elizabeth, their Queen and final vote. Elizabeth looked to the two shaking newcomers. "Aye."

Penny laughed and jumped up, instinctively wrapping her arms around Elizabeth and hugging the woman tightly. "Thank you, so much. I promise you won't regret this."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but hugged Penny anyway. Penny, Leonard, Howard and Bernadette were friends of Sheldon's and like it or not, she would have to learn to accept these 4 as they were for the sake of her husband. Much like Sheldon did with Vaclav, Simon, Thomas and Ana.

"Now that it's settled, we have another matter to attend to." Sheldon harshly snapped from behind the hugging women. Elizabeth pulled away and turned to Sheldon with raised eyebrows, shocked by his tone. She was caught between amused and shocked to see Sheldon glaring at Ciro. The Italian man was shifting awkwardly, his arm firmly grasped in Vaclav's hand. Vaclav raised his brow to Sheldon, Sheldon nodded.

"And what is that?" Elizabeth asked neutrally, watching as Vaclav dragged Ciro over towards them. Thomas immediately grabbed Penny's arm and pulled her away, directing her towards Leonard's open arms.

"You dare flirt with my wife so openly?" Sheldon seethed at the shorter attractive man as he approached them.

"I meant no disrespect." Ciro responded attempting to sound confident, though failing miserably. Vaclav snorted, and tossed the man away from him. Vaclav crossed his arms and stood behind Ciro.

"Sheldon," Elizabeth started softly, stepping between the two men, "my darling, you need not get upset."

"No, Elisabeta, I have had quite enough of him." Sheldon snapped, his red eyes narrowing on his wife. "I have ignored his disrespect for far too long. The way he speaks about you to others, the way he looks at you. I cannot ignore that he has now brought it before the council, passively challenging me as your husband."

"He is a council member. There is only one way to handle this. Please, think this through." Elizabeth spoke softly, her eyes pleading with Sheldon to consider his options.

"I have." Sheldon responded, gently coaxing his wife away from him and staring down at the shorter man in disgust. "Ciro, I challenge you for the disrespect of my wife."

"I endorse." Vaclav quickly barked, his tone booking no argument.

Ciro smirked and shook his head at Sheldon's ridiculous display. He might be intelligent and the Queen's husband, but he was no fighter. He never engaged in physical combat, nor did he train with the others.

"If I best you, you know I get to kill you and claim your wife." Ciro arrogantly smiled before looking towards Elizabeth in a leering fashion. The woman's eyes narrowed on the man, disgusted by his stare.

"I do." Sheldon smirked.

"Challenge accepted." Ciro winked at Elizabeth and flinched back slightly when she lunged at him, though her lunge was halted by Thomas' firm grip around her waist, pulling the flailing Queen away.

"I swear on my Uncle's grave, I will fucking rip your throat out." Elizabeth yelled back towards the man as Thomas hauled her away, her body violently flailing over Thomas' shoulder. Sheldon smirked at the display, remembering the time he had thrown Elizabeth over his shoulder in the same fashion after being ordered by her Uncle to protect her.

Leonard and Penny both sat, jaws agape, at Sheldon's challenge. Penny immediately looked towards Vaclav, knowing that Ciro trained with them and would be leaps beyond Sheldon in skill. Sheldon might have a few inches on the arrogant asshole, but said arrogant asshole was very skilled in combat with a sword. Vaclav stared straight at Sheldon, smirking at the man.

"Weapons, Prince?" Seth asked shakily, unsure if this was a spar or an actual weaponed challenge.

"2 stiletto's please." Sheldon responded with a smirk, a dark eyebrow raising to Ciro, daring the man to actually engage in a real fight. Ciro smirked back.

"My two-handed longsword, my good man." Ciro ordered the young coven member, not seeing the boy's eye roll in response.

* * *

Howard looked over to the left, snorting when he saw Elizabeth trying hard to get out of Thomas' grasp, her screams now muted due to the distance.

"She's quite the handful isn't she?" Howard softly asked Leonard, nudging him with his elbow and nodding towards Elizabeth.

"Very much so and especially with regards to Sheldon." Leonard smirked, shaking his head slightly. "Which reminds me, she's very protective of him and won't take to any picking on him. I learned that one the hard way."

"What happened?" Howard asked in interest, rubbing at his sore wrists that were now free of their restraints.

"I mocked him by knocking on the door three times and calling his name. He didn't find it funny and in turn, she didn't find it funny. I ended up pinned to the wall with her hand around my throat warning me to tread lightly." Leonard winced at the memory. The confrontation occurred less than a week after Penny and Leonard had joined them at the castle, only a few days following his transformation into a vampire. He was relieved he had been turned, otherwise the sheer force would have killed him.

"So no bringing up his crazy obsessive ways back in Pasadena. Got it." Howard nodded, mentally filing that information away.

"She's really pretty." Bernadette noted softly. "Scary, but pretty."

"Most women are." Howard mumbled to Leonard softly, drawing a loud chuckle from the man.

* * *

Weapons in hand, Sheldon turned towards the awaiting council. "I challenge Ciro for the disrespect he has shown towards my wife, our Queen. In lieu of a spar challenge, I am challenging him to an actual fight."

If the council members were shocked by the turn of events, they did not display that, each wearing impassive expressions.

"May I ask why you have decided to challenge Ciro?" Ilana asked patiently, her spin straight and ever regal posture holding.

"His blatant disrespect towards my wife has gone on for far too long. He openly leers at Elisabeta, refers to her with misplaced familiarity and tonight has openly showed his attraction an interest in a formal council setting. This is both disrespectful to not only Elisabeta, but to the council." Sheldon responded neutrally, his grip on his stiletto's firming.

"The council hears and accepts this challenge." Ilana responded with a small wave of her hand, assuming the position that Vaclav normally held as council leader due to his endorsement position with Sheldon.

Sheldon turned to face Ciro smirking confidently. Ciro adjusted his two handed sword and inclined his head at Sheldon. "The challenge is heard and accepted. Let us."

The two men took the appropriate number of steps away and Penny immediately felt the bile rise in her throat. Sheldon was their friend and it pained her to know there was nothing they could do. This was their law and she could not step in and fight the man if he were to gain the upper hand over Sheldon. Leonard gripped her hand painfully tight as both men turned to face the other.

"Begin." Ilana called out, focusing on her manicured fingers.

Ciro smirked and ran at Sheldon, his sword gripped firmly in his hands. Sheldon remained firmly planted, his eyes furiously red and fangs prominent. Vaclav stood behind Sheldon, a malicious smirk forming on his lips. Ciro raised his sword as he came close to striking distance, but a sharp pain in his shoulder stopped him. The dark-haired man stumbled back in shock, head turning to look at the sharp stiletto that was protruding from his right shoulder. Pain radiating down his arm, Ciro dropped his sword and looked to Sheldon horrified. Sheldon merely smirked and shifted his second stiletto to his right hand, throwing it at Ciro with experienced precision. The sharp weapon pierced Ciro's throat. Ciro stumbled only briefly, before his legs gave and he fell to his knees.

Sheldon approached the man slowly, his red eyes narrowing. "I will not allow _any_ man to disrespect my wife."

Ciro's fluttering eyes focused on Sheldon's, tears blurring his vision as the pain radiated from his neck, blood pouring from the wound. Ciro tried to reach up to stop the bleeding, but had no strength to do so. Instead, his body fell backwards to the ground, eyes focusing upwards towards the sky. Sheldon kneeled down next to the man, his right hand gripping the protruding stiletto in Ciro's throat as his lips moved towards the man's ear.

"I've dreamt about this day since the moment I met you. The only many who fucks Elisabeta will always be me." Sheldon sneered as he yanked on the stiletto firmly, the sharp weapon cutting Ciro's throat and promptly ending the man's life.

Sheldon stared at Ciro is disdain, not even attempting to question the excitement he felt at being the one who ended the arrogant man's life. People thought he didn't know the way Ciro spoke about his wife, the way he talked about masturbating to thoughts of her, the way he spoke about wanting to take her as she tortured prisoners, but he did. He was simply waiting for the appropriate time to not only make his message clear to Ciro, but to all other members of the council that _no one_ will ever take his place at Elizabeth's side.

"Holy frak." Howard choked out, eyes focused on the man they once knew as a passive, obsessive compulsive, control freak. Never did he expect that Sheldon would be so brutal and fiercely protective.

"Display him." Sheldon ordered to Vaclav as he rose from his position next to the dead vampire and walking in the direction of his wife who was now running full speed at him. Sheldon smirked as Elizabeth threw herself at him, arms wrapping around his neck, legs wrapping tightly around his waist and lips crushing against his. His hands gripped her ass firmly, moaning against her lips as she kissed him passionately, her hands tugging at his hair fiercely, body grinding against his.

"Might want to take this off the field." Thomas snorted, walking past the couple. Sheldon didn't respond, merely carrying his wife towards the small storage shed that held their weapons, entering and slamming the door loudly behind him.

Howard turned back towards Leonard with wide eyes. "Are they-"

"Yes." Penny nodded with a smirk. "They are like fucking newlyweds."

"Wow, things have really changed." Howard whistled, standing up along with the rest of the coven members and helping Bernadette up. Though she had regained much of her strength, she still was weaker than normal.

"Vaclav!" Hans yelled, running towards the field with shocking speed. The dark man turned towards him, eyebrow raised prepared to scold his right hand for his ridiculous display, but the words failed to leave his mouth. His eyes immediately noted the blood that covered the man.

"What happened?" Vaclav harshly questioned, handing the impale spear to another coven member to handle Ciro's body.

"William." Hans choked out, suddenly feeling the pain in his side from the harsh fight they had against the other man's coven. "He's in Sighișoara. He defiled Vlad's statue and gave me this message." The blonde man handed Vaclav the parchment, immediately recognizing the scrawl of William.

Vaclav quickly read the missive, hands clenching the paper as his rage grew. Closing his eyes, Vaclav took a moment to collect his thoughts and calm his fury. He instinctively wanted to respond to the threat. He wanted to armor up, grab their troops and head to William and fight him, but knew they had to be meticulous about this. Things had already slipped through their grasp.

"What is it?" Simon asked softly from his side, trying to read the parchment that was crunching in Vaclav's firm grasp.

"William has brought the war home." Vaclav seethed through clenched teeth, opening his dark red eyes and looking towards the castle. "He has defiled Vlad's birthplace and has promised to do the same here."

"Why would he bring it here? The location gives us the advantage." Thomas asked curiously, furrowing his brows at William's move.

"His plan is not to attack the castle." Vaclav informed him, turning his dark gaze to Thomas. "His plan is to turn all the mortals."

"She'd never allow that!" Thomas harshly retorted, hands clenching in anger.

"He knows that. He has her exactly where he wants her." Vaclav pushed passed the group that was forming around him, his long strides carrying him towards the castle with remarkable speed.

"What does that mean?" Penny asked Thomas nervously, watching the retreating right hand of Elizabeth.

"It means William has the upper hand. We're sitting ducks." Thomas responded flatly. They fell right into William's hand.

* * *

Sneak Peak: Elizabeth and Vaclav plan their counter attack, William begins turning the citizens of Sighișoara and Sheldon finds himself battling feelings he never expected himself to have.


	8. Chapter 8 - Strategy

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I'd like to give a shout out to SRAM. Your last review gave me an idea so I completely reworked this chapter which now means it has to be broken up into two because it's just too damn long. I'm putting the final touches on the next one so hopefully that will be up soon. Sorry for the confusion, but no fighting with William's coven in this chapter, but I promise it will be in the next. I'm giving my lovely peeps from 4A their chance to shine. :-)

Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! I love reviews! They not only make me smile, but inspire me to continue the story. Enjoy!

* * *

"You are out of your fucking mind if you think for one second I am going to agree to this." Vaclav's voice bellowed inside the war room, everyone except the woman he was yelling at shifting away. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"I didn't ask you to agree to it. I am telling you what the plan is." Elizabeth seethed, her arms slightly trembling in anger. Vaclav crossed his arms and raised a brow at the shorter woman, shaking his head.

"Over my dead body, Elisabeta." Vaclav took a menacing step forward, his red eyes reflecting the level of fury, his broad shoulders tensing beneath his black tunic.

"That can be arranged, Vaclav." Elizabeth sneered, not backing down.

Thomas looked to Sheldon who was completely ignoring the two arguing vampires standing at the head of the table in favor of looking at their map. Sheldon knew Vaclav would never hurt his wife just as Elizabeth would never hurt Vaclav, so he did not feel the need to get involved in this one. Simon felt the exact same, rolling his eyes at the two and turning back towards the map and the areas Sheldon was circling. Thomas looked across the table to Hans, the blonde man shrugging his shoulders and joining in on Sheldon and Simon's discussion.

Elizabeth's plan was risky, there was no denying that, but there wasn't any other option. William knew Elizabeth's style too well, having fought beside her and her Uncle when he lived. It made the rules to this war vastly different because William was doing a damn fine job of accurately predicting Elizabeth's moves. As Vaclav had predicted, Elizabeth did not take the news of William's missive or his damaging of her Uncle's statue very well. Elizabeth and Sheldon had joined the team inside the sitting room less than an hour after Vaclav received the letter and nearly everyone in the castle heard the woman's harsh screams in anger.

Elizabeth trashed the sitting room. Windows were left shattered, the furniture was upturned, tapestries were ripped off the walls, books were torn into shreds. She was angry at William for his bold move in disrespecting her beloved Uncle so fiercely by destroying the statue that honored him in the city square, but she was furious at herself for allowing it to happen. It had been far too long since she had been forced to fight against a worthy opponent and Vaclav was the first to admit, William was more than a worthy opponent. He was the only vampire that Vaclav thought could potentially succeed in overpowering Elizabeth. She was furious at herself for becoming so arrogant in her leadership and control that she allowed her guard to drop enough for William to gain the upper hand.

After her breakdown, Sheldon immediately ushered the angered woman off and organized a meeting of the minds first thing in the evening. Elizabeth needed blood and rest in order to gain a clear mind. Vaclav questioned if she in fact had either because her plan was ridiculous in his mind.

There was one constant in Elizabeth's life, both in and out of battle, Vaclav, and William knew that. He knew that when Elizabeth fought back, she'd have the equally sadistic man at her side and it would be easy to take both targets out. That was why her plan was for them to attack the designated camps separately. They would break into three teams, one headed by Elizabeth, one by Vaclav and one by Thomas and they would simultaneously attack the camps. If Elizabeth should fall, Vaclav would remain and so would Thomas, who she had shockingly appointed her number 3. She was no fool, she knew all of William's efforts would be focused on her as Queen. William would not anticipate that she would appoint a second generation as the next successor. It _always_ had been a first generation.

Vaclav handled the news about as well as she assumed he would. He immediately flew off the handle and began pacing the war room angrily, yelling – slipping between English, Romanian and Latin – slamming things around and ultimately attempting to overrule her decision as Council Leader. That in turn set the Queen off and thus bringing them to the current moment of arguing about how they would handle William's moves.

"Elisabeta, I will not allow you go at William without me at your side." Vaclav softened his voice slightly, allowing his worry to slip through. "He's much too dangerous."

"I can handle myself, Vaclav. You needn't worry about that." Elizabeth retorted, brushing at imaginary lint on her full red velvet dress.

"Handle yourself? Christ, are you even listening to me? William knows you Elisabeta! He knows your style! He knows exactly how you fight." Vaclav snapped, running his hands through his hair roughly.

"I know that! Hence why I have a plan." The woman snarked.

"And what is it besides breaking off into separate teams?" Simon softly asked, finally putting another mind into the mix hoping to calm Elizabeth's and Vaclav's rapidly growing anger with one another.

"Penelope." She responded flatly.

"Excuse me?" Sheldon stuttered, turning to face Elizabeth with shocked, wide eyes.

"Penelope." Elizabeth reiterated.

"I'm sorry, I'm not understanding how Penelope plays into your plan." Simon shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"William knows my fighting style, no?" Elizabeth looked around, unsurprised to see nods in agreement. "So I will be forced to change my fighting style. I fight in hand to hand combat, I always have. All our wars against other covens have been in hand to hand combat, it's the vampire way. Penelope is skilled in firearms, I think it's time we bring this war into the current times."

"We've never used modern weaponry." Vaclav furrowed his brows.

"Exactly. William is expecting me to charge in, spear drawn and to use that to overpower me with numbers. He has them, Vaclav. He has far more followers than we thought, we have to fight this another way." Elizabeth pulled her chair out, sitting down with her body leaning back, elbows resting on the armrests and fingers massaging her temples.

"What makes you think Penny would even be willing to get involved?" Sheldon asked flatly, attempting to keep the anger from his voice at the idea of bringing one of his modern day friends into a fight with medieval vampires.

"Because she and I already discussed this plan." Elizabeth softly spoke, closing her eyes and bracing for the outbursts.

Vaclav immediately threw his arms up and resumed his incessant pacing behind Elizabeth, now yelling in Romanian. Simon sat down in the chair and buried his head in his hands. Thomas and Hans both immediately began yelling that Penny was not at a great enough skill to engage in such a battle. And Sheldon…Sheldon stood staring at Elizabeth with furious eyes. She could feel his eyes burning into her skull, but refused to look up at him.

"When did you speak to Penny?" Sheldon asked, his voice harshly low.

"I woke up an hour before you, we met in in the sitting room for a snack." Elizabeth looked up at Sheldon neutrally, her face betraying nothing.

"Then what the fuck is the point in this meeting, Elisabeta, if you were just going to make decisions without us?" Sheldon clenched his fists, his arms now shaking in anger.

"What angers you more, darling? That I made a decision without discussing it with you? Or that I accepted your friend's offer of assistance without you playing mediator?" Elizabeth sneered.

"You will NOT bring Penny into this!" Sheldon slammed his hands on the table, shocking all occupants except his wife. Elizabeth's gaze was unwavering. "I absolutely will not allow Penny to get involved in this. Not Penny, not Leonard, not Howard, not Bernadette. Absolutely NOT! This war is far too dangerous."

Elizabeth shot out of her chair, the heavy ornate chair slamming to the hard stone floor as she leaned forward on the table, her face merely a breath away from her husband's.

"You do not get to make decisions for _my_ coven! I will defend my people with everything I have and not you, Vaclav or anyone else will tell me otherwise." Elizabeth's voice was low and gravely, the anger behind her words sending a chill up Vaclav's spine.

Before Sheldon could respond Elizabeth quickly turned and stormed from the room, slamming the door so harshly behind her the heavy wood cracked down the middle. Sheldon stood leaning against the table, his entire body shaking in rage. Hans and Thomas were both silent, too shocked at Elizabeth's outburst towards her husband. Simon stared at Vaclav, Vaclav stared at the door, an amused expression no his face.

"Well, it's reassuring to see she still can channel her inner Vlad." Vaclav mused softly, shaking his head.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Sheldon snapped, his head lowered to the point that his chin touched his chest.

Vaclav turned and looked at the painting that rested on the wall, smirking at the man's portrait. "It means she is doing what needs to be done to secure the future of her coven."

Elizabeth stormed through the halls of the castle, her elegant dress flowing effortlessly behind her. She had one destination in mind – the unused servant's quarters. She had another meeting to attend to.

* * *

*Slam*

Penny jumped in her seat as the door to the unused servant's quarters slammed open, an incredibly pissed off Elizabeth entering and slamming the door roughly behind her.

"Guess it didn't go well?" Penny asked with a grimace, tugging at her cream colored sweater.

"Not exactly." Elizabeth responded, leaning against the door and closing her eyes. "The man is insufferable at times."

"Sheldon?" Penny smirked.

"I love him, but sometimes I really want to slam his head against something." Elizabeth admitted.

"Yeah, that's marriage. I feel the same way about Leonard daily." Penny waved off the Queen's comment, pulling the notebook she had put together out of the messenger bag she had. "So here's my idea.."

* * *

"Hey buddy." Leonard smiled brightly at Sheldon as he entered the sitting room.

"Have you seen my wife?" Sheldon asked tonelessly, having searched for his wife for nearly an hour now.

"Nope." Leonard shook his head, immediately ducking back down into his reading before Sheldon could ask about Penny.

"Have you seen _your_ wife?" Sheldon's eyes narrowed on Leonard, who was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"Nope." Leonard immediately shook his head. Sheldon looked to Howard and noticed that Bernadette was also missing.

"Where is Bernadette, Howard?" The taller man stepped closer to his two friends, picking up on the slight tension. Howard looked to Leonard quickly, who shook his head.

"No clue." Howard smiled and immediately rose to stand. "I could use a snack, Leonard?"

"Absolutely." Leonard quickly stood up, dropping his book on the table. The two men moved towards the door, but found their path blocked by Sheldon who was leaning against it, red eyes narrowed on them.

"I want answers and I want them now." Sheldon spat.

* * *

"You're sure that's what William is doing?" Elizabeth looked to Bernadette, who was sitting on the empty bed across from where she was sitting next to Penny.

"Yes. I overheard that putz Garoche talking about William turning people into Nosferatu. He said they don't need to control them because the idea is to just overwhelm you with sheer numbers." Bernadette nodded, sipping at her blood through a straw. Penny couldn't help but smile at her friend's drinking habits. A straw?

"How did you overhear this?" Elizabeth asked with a raised brow. It seemed almost too good to be true that William could have been so ignorant as to discuss his plans before fledglings.

"Howard planted a bug on Garoche." Bernadette smiled proudly. "It's inside that stupid pendant he wears."

"How did he get it there?" Penny leaned forward, jaw hanging open in shock.

"Umm," Bernadette looked way, biting her bottom lip. "I might have slipped him something to knock him out."

"You drugged him?" Elizabeth looked at the short blonde woman with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did." Bernadette nodded with a smile.

"Now I'm officially impressed." Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

"Sheldon, what do you want us to say?" Leonard whined, caught between his best friend and his wife, both equally threatening, though Penny could refrain from sex which gave her the slight upper hand over Sheldon.

"The truth, Leonard! Did you know that Penny offered her assistance to my wife?" Sheldon snapped.

"Yes." Leonard admitted softly, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"And you're okay with this?" Sheldon couldn't believe his ears.

"Of course not!" Leonard snapped, furrowing his brows. "I hate the idea that Penny would put herself in harm's way, but she wants to do this, Sheldon. She finally feels like she can contribute to this coven and she is going to whether I approve or not. So I'd rather stay in my wife's good graces and support her decision."

"And Bernadette?" Sheldon shifted his focus to Howard.

"She's got intel from working under William's second, Garoche." Howard shrugged. "We didn't chose to become vampires, Sheldon, but if your wife is willing to offer us protection from the monster who did this and stop him from doing it again, then I'm fully on board."

Sheldon shook his head, running his hands through his short hair. "You both realize how dangerous William is? And how dangerous this fight will be? Leonard, the warehouse in Pasadena in child's play compared to what we'll be up against here."

"Yes, Sheldon." Leonard answered honestly. "But I also know that your wife is the one who is willing to stand at the frontlines of all this and defend us to the death. Why the hell are you not supporting her?"

Sheldon reared back as if Leonard had slapped him. "I do support my wife! I just wish she'd keep you all out of this."

"Why? We're coven members too. This is our family too." Leonard crossed his arms, frowning at his friend.

* * *

"You're saying that his camps are a trap?" Elizabeth raised her brows at Bernadette.

"I think so. It sounded like he wanted you to think he's building his army at set locations, but really he's moving into the surrounding villages. That way you don't really know how many Nosferatu he has." Bernadette crossed her legs, picking at her chipping nail polish.

"I want this man dead so fucking badly." Elizabeth groaned, leaning back in her chair and running her hands over her face tiredly.

"You're really surprised at his tactics?" Penny softly asked, hoping not to anger the Queen.

Elizabeth pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Yes and no. Yes, because he's breaking every one of our laws that we all set out. Half of them, he thought up. And no, because he's a fucking asshole who is power hungry and just wants to see me impaled on my own spear. I swear, when this is over and I have him, I'm going to cut off his cock and shove it down his throat before ramming my spear up his arrogant ass."

Penny snorted and covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laugh. Bernadette leaned forward with an evil smile.

"Have you ever actually done that?" The shorter blonde asked with an evil twinkle in her eye.

"A dozen times or so." Elizabeth nodded.

"Nice." Bernadette whistled.

* * *

"Okay, level with us, Thomas." Simon leaned back in his chair in the war room, awaiting Sheldon or Elizabeth's presence. "Do you think Penelope can truly rise to the occasion on this?"

Thomas sat back, eyes flicking between Vaclav, Hans and Simon, all who were sitting in their normal spots at the war table.

"My gut reaction says no. William is of a different era and he's going to use brute force, something Penelope cannot challenge given her size and inexperience." Thomas admitted, rubbing his jaw. "However, I will admit she is very skilled with firearms. If Elisabeta is going to change to a modern tactical approach and remove the hand to hand combat, then I would say Penelope is our best bet."

"I'm surprised Elisabeta would even consider that. Our wars have always been fought like the old world." Vaclav shook his head.

"Yes, but if she's trying to regain the upper hand, she needs to change her approach. William knows her too well, Vaclav. That's how we ended up in the position we're in now." Thomas crossed his arms, suddenly feeling confident in Elizabeth's plan.

All eyes shifted towards the door as it opened, a sullen looking Sheldon entering and closing the door behind him. The man quietly moved to his chair, slumping down and resting his head against the back of his chair looking thoroughly exhausted.

"Couldn't find her?" Vaclav smirked.

"No." Sheldon whined. "And it looks like she's gained allies in my friends Penny and Bernadette."

"Really?" Simon asked shocked, Elizabeth never got along with other women.

"Yes, and said wives have threatened to 'cock block' their husbands if they try to interfere with that." Sheldon closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look on the bright side, she's playing nice with your friends." Thomas chuckled, elbowing Sheldon gently. Sheldon looked over with an irritated expression.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

"I agree, Penelope. We need to have at least two on firearms for each team." Elizabeth nodded, looking through the notes that Penny had made. Penny couldn't help the proud smile that grew on her face with Elizabeth's praise. The woman was notoriously difficult to please, let alone get to agree.

"I think you could also have Howie make some robotic explosives. The boys could operate them from base." Bernadette offered, looking at the map that Penny had sneaked from the war room, at Elizabeth's request of course.

"They'd need to be fire. Unlike us, Nosferatu are in fact allergic to sunlight. The fire would serve purpose to destroy them and cause them to scatter blind from the intensity of the light." Elizabeth raised a brow, scribbling a few notes on the paper she was reviewing.

"What about UV lights?" Bernadette sat up suddenly, eyes moving frantically as she thought. "Penny, couldn't Leonard use his experience in lasers to make ultraviolet lasers?"

"Holy crap on a cracker, that's a great idea!" Penny leaned back in her chair with a huge smile.

"Yes, but how fast could he do it?" Elizabeth asked, not willing to consider something that would delay their counterattack.

"If he had immediate access to the needed materials, he could probably do it in a day or two. Between Leonard's laser experience and Howard's engineering, there's no doubt they could kick it out." Penny pursed her lips in thought. "It all boils down to money. It would be pricey."

"Money is no object in this. If they can make these, I will pay any price." Elizabeth smirked.

* * *

Leonard and Howard sat quietly in the sitting room, both engrossed in their books and awaiting their wives. Neither wanted to admit they were slightly frightened that their wives were currently having a "girl's night" with Sheldon's incredibly sadistic and volatile wife. A girl's night that was not the typical wine and nails, but blood and war strategies.

"Leonard, Howard, the Queen requests your presence please." Elena smiled from the doorway to the sitting room, her tone betraying nothing.

"Really? Us?" Leonard squeaked.

"Yes. Follow me." Elena nodded, turning and exiting the room. Leonard immediately looked over to Howard who shrugged his shoulders and stood up. He didn't know the Queen, but he had heard and seen enough in his short time there to know she was not a woman to be kept waiting.

Elena lead the men down the empty corridor and Leonard immediately recognized their destination. It was the same empty servant's quarters that Howard and Bernadette had been kept in immediately after their arrival. Elena stopped outside the door and gestured towards it with a smile. Leonard smiled uncomfortably and opened the door. He expected many things, but not the sight that greeted him. Bernadette and Penny were both rolling on the bed, tears streaming down their faces as they laughed hysterically. Elizabeth was leaning over in her chair, one hand over her mouth and the other over her stomach as she tried in vain to stop her snorting in laughter.

"Uh, hi?" Leonard smiled in the doorway, unsure how to respond to the women. It wasn't a relief to see them getting along with Elizabeth so well, it was fucking unnerving. Elizabeth looked up at the door with a broad smile.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Please have a seat. Your wives and I were just talking about you." Elizabeth smiled innocently, Penny and Bernadette both snorting loudly and resuming their hysterical fit.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sheldon groaned, looking up at the clock and realizing his wife had now been missing in action for over 2 hours.

"Patience is a virtue." Simon smiled.

"My wife is missing with two women who are scary in their own right. I'm not comforted by this." Sheldon retorted.

Vaclav opened his mouth to respond, but was immediately silenced when a calm and serene Elizabeth entered with a soft smile.

"My apologies for keeping you gentlemen waiting." Elizabeth softly spoke, moving towards Sheldon, leaning down and kissing him softly. "My apologies for fighting with you, my darling."

Sheldon nodded with furrowed brows. She was much too calm.

Elizabeth stood at the head of the table, her hands resting on the top, her eyes looking between her most trusted advisors.

"Gentlemen, William has claimed the upper hand purely because he can predict my moves. I have fought beside William both before we were turned and together against other covens. I cannot continue to use my existing approach without massive casualties to my coven and I am not willing to do such." Elizabeth's tone was soft, yet firm.

"What is your proposal, my Queen?" Vaclav asked, finally agreeing that they needed to change things up. He had spent the last 2 hours considering all the factors.

"I am bringing in some additional advisers who are more knowledgeable with the modern times." Elizabeth smiled. "Please enter."

All eyes shifted to the door and Sheldon gaped when he saw Leonard, Penny, Howard and Bernadette enter. The four newcomers stood against the wall, looking at Elizabeth with amused expressions.

"Are you four prepared to help our coven in this fight against William?" Elizabeth asked, smirk forming on her lips.

"Yes, my Queen." All four answered in sync, bowing in respect. Sheldon opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted when Penny quickly rose and pointed at him.

"Shut it, Sheldon. I have permission from your wife to go Nebraska on your ass if you try to tell us this is too dangerous. This is our coven too!" Penny sternly ordered her longtime friend.

Sheldon looked to Elizabeth with wide eyes. Elizabeth smiled. "Indeed she does, my darling. Shall we discuss?"

* * *

Sneak Peak: The Dracul coven makes their counterattack and Sheldon battles feelings he did not expect to have.


	9. Chapter 9 - Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT or its characters. I merely play with them. Elizabeth, Simon, Thomas, Ana & Vaclav are mine and I love them so.

Rating: Mature for strong language, violence & sexual themes.

Warnings: Language, violence, torture, gore, it's a battle people.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I'm so sorry this chapter took forever to get up. I swear, our family can't catch a damn break. We sadly had another passing and of course, death seems to bring all family drama to the surface. Anyway, it's over now and we can move forward. You can expect weekly updates again, if not sooner. POV will jump around quite a bit during the battle, but only because there is three separate teams. Once they get passed it it'll be easier to follow along.

Thank you to all of you have read it, marked it as favorite, are following it and especially to the review I received! :-)

* * *

7:13 am, Tuesday

It had been a rough night.

Sheldon still could not believe the events that had lead him to this particular moment. A moment he never in his wildest dreams imagined would be occurring. Leaning in the doorway to the master suite, he appraised the situation with an open mind. He was exhausted and his body and mind were demanding sleep, but his heart would not allow him to move forward. Instead he stood still, unsure what is was that was making this ache inside his chest seem to grow with every passing second. The scene was beautiful. That's all he could think.

Lying center nestled under the soft duvet and silky sheets was his wife. Resting on her left side, her right arm was exposed on top of the linens and showed the proof that she had engaged in a violent battle. The cuts would heal in time, but at the present they were red and angry. Her wet hair had been thrown into a messy bun that rested on top of her head, a decision she would no doubt seriously regret come sunset when she tried to brush the knot it will have become. Her face though was peaceful. A content smile gracing her beautifully pouty lips and her face was calm and relaxed, something it had not been in quite some time. The second occupant of the bed shifted slightly and instinctively Elizabeth's arm wrapped a little more firmly around them.

Sheldon rubbed at the ache that flared up. In the back of his mind he wondered if vampires could get acid reflux because that's what it felt like. A burning, tingling sensation in the center of his chest. It wasn't painful, but it was persistent and had been for 7 hours.

"You need to rest." A whispered voice caused Sheldon to start. The vampire Prince looked to his left to see Simon standing in the doorway next to him with a small smile, taking in the very scene that Sheldon had been staring at for the better part of 2 hours.

"I know." Sheldon whispered, turning back to ensure their voices had not awoken the sleeping beauties in his bed.

"What bothers you?" Simon looked up to Sheldon, crossing his arms slightly and leaning against the opposite doorframe.

"I do not know." Sheldon admitted softly. "There is this burn that I can't pinpoint."

Simon chuckled at Sheldon, who was absentmindedly rubbing the center of his chest again.

"I think it's called love, Sheldon." Simon snorted.

Sheldon shook his head, furrowing his brows. "No, this is something else entirely. I've never…it's never felt like this."

"I wasn't speaking about your wife." Simon turned to leave Sheldon to his thoughts, but was stopped when Sheldon gently grabbed his arm, his face clearly displaying his confusion.

"Simon, please, I'm exhausted and I do not have time for your riddles. What do you mean?" Simon took pity on the younger man who was clearly struggling with feelings he had never felt before.

"When did this ache start?" Simon clasped his hands in front of him, his face donning an impassive expression.

"Just before midnight." Sheldon responded, rubbing his exhausted eyes with his palms as he leaned against the doorframe, the old wood pushing between his shoulder blades.

"You mean as soon as you found her." Simon pointed to the other occupant in the bed who was tucked safely under Elizabeth's scratched arm.

Sheldon only nodded, words failing him as he turned his attention back to the bed.

"I stand behind what I said, I think it's called love." Simon gently pat Sheldon's arm, his tone soft and reassuring.

"That's impossible." Sheldon's voice was barely above a whisper. He cursed his throat that was closing around his words.

"No, it's not."

"I can't believe that, Simon. It has to be something else. Perhaps I am not as prepared for battle as I thought." Sheldon shifted so he was once again leaning his right shoulder on the doorframe, his arms crossed defensively across his chest.

"That's a lie and you know it. You fought tonight with a strength and passion we have never seen from you." Simon harshly whispered.

"Of course, they were innocent people." Sheldon spat, turning his head slightly to focus his glare on Simon. Simon pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No, a switch was flipped within you once Elisabeta grabbed her. You killed a Nosferatu with your bare hands, Sheldon. Do you not realize how difficult that is? Even Elisabeta and Vaclav can't do that." Simon's voice was desperate for Sheldon to realize the obvious.

"I don't know what came over me." Sheldon shook his head, eyes dropping down to the ground.

"You instinctively knew to protect them right?" Simon questioned.

"Yes." Sheldon nodded.

"Why?" Simon leaned back against the wall, staring intensely at Sheldon.

"I don't know. That's what is driving me mad. Elisabeta, I can understand. That makes perfect sense, but what is driving these feelings within me for her?" It tugged at Simon's heart to hear Sheldon's voice become so hoarse, his blue eyes swimming in tears.

"Look at them right now." Simon ordered softly, pointing at the bed. Sheldon reluctantly followed his orders and once again the persistent ache flared up. "What do you feel when you see that? Don't tell me the stupid ache, I want to know your gut reaction. Only one word."

"Mine." Sheldon closed his eyes, a single tear escaping through his long lashes.

* * *

6:40 pm, Monday

Elizabeth stood tall, feet at shoulder width apart, her new and improved spear firmly in hand. Though it was not the same spear she had used countless times in battle, she would admit it was quite the weapon. With a simple flick of her thumb, UV light would shine through tiny holes in the sharp ends of her double-ended spear allowing her to burn her enemy from the inside out. Elizabeth was proud of the weapon, even after catching Howard waving it around and stammering an excuse when he was caught. She had no idea what the hell a lightsaber was and she wasn't quite sure she even wanted to.

The night had finally come. As the sun began to set, the Dracul coven took their positions. It took exactly 1 week, $1.5 million dollars, too many sleepless days, but they had done it. Armed with custom guns fitted with UV lasers, robots operated by the Howard and Leonard from base and UV light grenades, the pissed off coven members prepared to engage in a fight where they were severely outnumbered.

"Base to Queen, we're live and ready when you are." Howard called into Elizabeth's earpiece, signaling the robots were online and ready for action. Elizabeth looked down at the four she had taken for her team, hoping they were more dangerous than they looked. To her, they didn't appear to be much except pyramid shaped metal atop wheels with a camera attached to the top that could rotate 360 degrees.

"Queen to base, we're in position. Teams ready?" Elizabeth softly spoke, eyes scanning the busy camp ahead of her. Her red eyes were focused on one person, Garoche. If she could not have William, who appeared to have gone missing after his bold move in Sighișoara, then she _would_ have his second in command.

* * *

"Team A ready." Sheldon softly whispered from his spot at Vaclav's side. He was grateful his voice sounded more steady than he felt. He wasn't sure what was more unsettling to him, preparing to engage in a fight where he was one of the firearms for their team against fledglings and Nosferatu who were significantly stronger. Or knowing his wife was too far away from him and Vaclav that neither could help her if she should find herself in a bad way.

Vaclav looked over at him neutrally, nodding his head in agreement, they were ready.

* * *

"Team C ready." Thomas quickly followed, his grip tightening on his two swords. His head shifted to Penny, who was at his right side. The blonde nodded and gripped her assault rifle tighter. It was no shock to anyone, especially Penny, when Elizabeth had placed her as the main gun for Team C and on Thomas' team. They had shown they worked incredibly well side by side and Elizabeth was all for smooth processes.

* * *

"Call it, Howard." Elizabeth ordered, readying her body for the upcoming fight. Inside the ear pieces of all the coven members ready to fight Howard counted down.

"10…"

Elizabeth crouched slightly, her left hand flexing slightly.

"9…"

Vaclav clenched his morning star and moved his left leg forward.

"8…"

Penny checked her thigh holsters, ensuring both her pistols were ready to go.

"7…"

Sheldon did a once over to the magazines in his vest.

"6…"

Thomas swung his swords once, loosening up his wrists.

"5…"

Leonard gripped his two joysticks tightly, eyes flicking back and forth over the screens before him.

"4…"

Bernadette began typing furiously on her keyboard, messaging with the other team members who were stationed at meeting points away from the main teams.

"3…"

Hans moved to stand beside Elizabeth, shotgun firmly in hand.

"2…"

Howard checked the 4 screens in front of him, his 4 robots programed to go.

"1…"

With a smirk, Elizabeth ran forward, her team following behind.

* * *

Sheldon had a fleeting thought while shooting fledgling vampires at point-blank range, real war was _nothing _like Call of Duty or any of the other first person shooter games on the market and he had no idea why all those parent groups protested them. Sure the games were violent and gory, but they were nothing like the real thing. Games couldn't imitate the kickback of the gun. Or the sometimes vomit inducing blood splatter. War was hell. There was no other way to describe it. And the worst part, there was no "respawn." Once your game was done…it was done.

The battle was moving at a shocking pace. Fortunately for Team A, they were completely unexpected and had the element of surprise. As the team entered the small camp, people began racing and screaming, but their calls for help were dulled by the rapid gunfire from Sheldon and Liam's guns. Liam, a young Scottish man, was rather impressive with the pistols he had been trained with. Sure they weren't the assault rifle Sheldon had, but he was still doing quite a number with them.

Within seconds of entering the camp, blood of the fledglings who were falling painted the grounds. Vaclav did a rough count and estimated there to be 200 inside the one camp. A number that would have normally overpowered their 40, but with the guns they had they were able to eliminate them en masse. The only thing that bothered Vaclav…not a single Nosferatu.

* * *

Team C was just as fortunate as Team A. Thomas barely needed to raise his swords with how quickly Penny was shooting the fledglings down. With speed he'd never seen her show before, Penny ran into the camp with her gun at the ready and began blasting away any vampire who crossed her path. He was nearly in the center of the camp before there was a surviving vampire to kill with his swords.

Thomas ensured he remained at Penny's side, guarding her while she switched magazines in her gun and began shooting again. He didn't have the time to count the bodies, but was estimating they were up against some 250. Against their 40 it would have been bad, but it was moving very smooth. Until the realization hit…not a single Nosferatu.

* * *

Elizabeth thanked every higher power she could think of and then some for Howard Wolowitz who, as far as she was concerned, was a guardian angel. She knew from the yells from Vaclav and Thomas there were no Nosferatu inside the camps they were attacking. That was because they were being held inside cages at the camp that she was engaging in the most brutal fight she'd ever been in. Garoche stood inside a large cell smirking devilishly as he watched Elizabeth and her followers fight against the uncontrollable feral vampires.

Elizabeth had 60 members on her team, fighting against the main camp. A camp in which they thought housed over 500 of William's followers. Wrong. Dead wrong. It instead housed what felt like a never ending supply of Nosferatu, 10 followers and 1 right hand that she was determined was going to die a miserably painful death at her hand before the night was out. She already had 10 of her followers stationed around the cage to ensure the man did not get out while they fought.

"Switch!" Elizabeth yelled into her radio, signaling to Howard to switch to the radio channel she had set up with only him. She knew Vaclav, Sheldon and Thomas could hear the hell Team B was in and she needed calm, not their incessant babble inside her head. Flicking the small radio pack on her hip, she moved to channel 13.

"I'm here." Howard quickly called, ready for her orders.

"The buildings, they house the cages. We'll get the doors open and then you need to get those fucking robots in there and kill these things. There are too many!" Elizabeth barked, shoving her spear inside the mouth of a Nosferatu and flicking her thumb, grateful when the Nosferatu screamed painfully before its head exploded.

"On it. Start with the doors to your left, they are closer." Howard called back, moving his hands quickly on the joysticks to move the robots.

Elizabeth turned and ran to the first small building, opening the door and pulling away from the harsh screams and flailing claws. The small pyramid shaped robot rolled in and seconds later, bright light emanated from the room. A deafening roar abruptly ended in what sounded like an explosion, blood and limbs spraying out the front door. Elizabeth stared at the door frame wide-eyed, watching curiously as the small robot rolled back out, the 4 metal pieces closing and moving on. Elizabeth shifted to look into the room and nodded with raised brows at the carnage that stupid little metal pyramid left in its wake. Yep, Howard was getting new quarters with an impressive view and the hottest donors she could find.

* * *

"Where the hell is she?" Sheldon spat to Vaclav, raising his gun and firing three rounds in quick succession.

"Not a fucking clue, but when I get my hands on her, she's fucking dead." Vaclav hissed. With an impressive spin, Vaclav raised his morning star and slammed it into the side of a fledgling's head. The young vampire killed instantly as his head was severed from his body.

"We're almost done here, then we move to find them."

"Agreed." Vaclav nodded.

* * *

"Well, that was certainly anti-climactic." Penny shrugged.

"It was definitely quicker, that's for sure." Thomas smirked, looking down at his watch. Not even 2 hours after their battle began, it was over. They had killed everyone in the camp, got additional intel and the team members were now piling the corpses of William's fledglings into piles to burn. All in all, it was an impressive fight.

"Any word?" Penny looked to Thomas with a worried expression. The dark-haired man shook his head. They had not heard from their Queen in over an hour.

* * *

"Tell me!" Elizabeth screamed into Garoche's bloodied face, her knife severing another finger. The man screamed and tried desperately to pull his hand away, but it was useless. His wrists were bound painfully tight to the wooden table, allowing her unrestricted access to his entire body.

"F-fuck…y-y-you!" Garoche spat.

Elizabeth sneered and went back to her work, severing two additional fingers. He was now missing all 5 on his left hand and 3 on his right. He was determined, she'd give him that.

"Tell me, Garoche. Where the fuck is William?!" Elizabeth shifted her position straddling the man's waist so her right knee came down painfully on his groin. The man only flinched and shook his head. The raven-haired Queen sneered, leaning over and waving her right hand expectantly to the young follower standing beside the table for his sword. The young man handed it over without question, turning his head away from the torture.

Elizabeth raised her hand high and quickly brought the sword down on Garoche's right wrist, nearly severing the hand entirely. The man screamed painfully, tears streaming from his face, spit flying from his mouth, but Elizabeth did not relent. She raised her sword once more and brought it down, this time successfully severing the hand that fell to the ground with a small thump.

"You can end your suffering quicker, Garoche." Elizabeth smiled serenely. "Just tell me."

Garoche only screamed, his head tossing back and forth in miserable agony.

"Torch!" Elizabeth yelled to the young follower who was doubled over, trying desperately to stop dry heaving. "Get me a FUCKING TORCH!"

The young man scurried away and lost his footing, slumping to the ground. Okay, maybe not having Thomas or Vaclav available was a bad idea.

"Here, my Queen." Erin, a young follower with a bright smile offered, her eyes unmoved by the scene before her. Elizabeth accepted it with a nod and put the torch to the bleeding stump of Garoche's wrist. The man nearly bucked her off him as he arched in pain, soundless screams escaping his lips.

"Now tell me, Garoche, and I'll put a fucking bullet in your head and this will all be over. Or we can drag this out until I repeat this process with your other hand and feet. Or maybe your dick." Elizabeth hissed.

The man whimpered and sobbed. The pain was beyond intense. It was all encompassing. How long had he been strapped to the table being tortured? He estimated it had to be at least a week. The watch on his left wrist indicated only an hour. It was just 10 pm.

"Garoche, sweet, sweet, silly man." Elizabeth smiled and lay across the man, her face just inches above his. "Tell me and I'll end this pain. I swear it on my Dracul name."

"He...he…i-is….g-g-gone. S-south…A-am-america." Garoche whispered painfully. "F-followers….turn…turning citizens…i-in…v-villages."

"Now?" Elizabeth sat back in shock. The pained man could only nod. "A deal's a deal. Hans!"

Elizabeth jumped off the table and handed the torch back to Erin to finish off burning the simple wooden buildings that housed the Nosferatu William had already caged. Hans passed by Elizabeth and raised his gun, pointing the barrel directly at Garoche's head. The loyal follower of William smiled serenely before the trigger was pulled and his life was ended by a simple bullet between the eyes.

"Back to main." Elizabeth called into her radio to signal to Howard she was switching back to the main channel. She didn't wait for him to respond before she flicked her small radio pack back to channel 1. She was not surprised to hear it quiet. No doubt everyone wondering what the hell was going on with her.

"Garoche is dead. We need to check surrounding villages. His followers are turning citizens as we speak." Elizabeth's voice was tired and pained. The irony, she was considered a monster due to her name, yet here William was forcing innocent people to become his slaves. It was a death sentence.

* * *

The support teams stationed at surrounding check points mobilized. Without question they loaded into their vans and suv's and took off to the surrounding towns to check on William's efforts.

Team A and C did quick once overs to their camps to make sure everything was destroyed. Buildings were burning hot with fire, the corpses of William's followers inside, leaving behind no trace of the vampire madman who was causing incredible devastation. Sheldon and Penny both wondered how many of the vampires they killed that night had been just as scared as Howard and Bernadette. How many innocent people were forced into a world they never knew and forced to fight in a war that had spanned centuries? How many more innocent people were to die?

Elizabeth stood against a tree, eyes watching the fire that was rapidly consuming the Nosferatu camp that Garoche was running. They were people. At one point every mindless, crazed, hungry Nosferatu was a person. A son, daughter, mother, father, brother, sister. Normal, innocent people. William had to be stopped.

* * *

Checking the towns had thankfully gone very well. Despite Garoche's words, they found no sign of William's followers in any of the towns. It was just after midnight now and not a peep. Elizabeth ran her hands through her hair, tugging tightly on the roots to dull the anger she felt rising inside her mind. She had killed that lying bastard so quickly and he had given her false information.

"Base to Queen." Howard pulled Elizabeth from her self-loathing. "About 4 kilometers south of your position is a small Gypsy community. Did you check there?"

Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. "No. He said villages."

"Yes, but wouldn't the local media report mass killings and vampires inside large towns? Wouldn't it be easier for William to be turning smaller communities?"

"We'll check it out. Team A and C head back to base." Elizabeth leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. She knew she didn't need to tell Hans to turn around and head to check out the Gypsy community Howard had found. With any luck, it would be like all the other towns, quiet.

"Team A, Van 3 and Team C, SUV 1 following for back-up." Sheldon snapped. Elizabeth only shook her head and refused to rise to Sheldon's bait. She knew he was pissed. She knew she'd have both Sheldon and Vaclav on her ass the moment they arrived at the castle for not only putting them on different teams, but then switching channels so they couldn't hear what was going on.

* * *

The Gypsy caravan was silent. Eerily silent. Not a single light was illuminated inside any of the 30 trailers that sat on the open land. It almost appeared to be abandoned, but given the clothes waving in the wind on clotheslines and obvious presence of cars and toys, it was clear it was not. Elizabeth held her spear in a firm grip as she approached one of the trailers, looking over her shoulder to make sure the other 9 team members were fanning out accordingly.

With a gentle tug she found the door opening and before she could move a familiar scent hit her nose, blood. Tainted blood.

"Nosferatu!" Hans yelled just before loud shrieks were heard from multiple trailers. Fuck! They were too late. William's followers had already moved in and turned the members of this caravan and not only were they without all their robots, they were most definitely severely outnumbered.

Elizabeth slammed the door shut on the trailer she was going to enter and ran towards Hans, who was now fighting three crazed, feral vampires. With a harsh scream, Elizabeth lunged at the one, her spear driving through the back of the man's head and flicked her thumb. The man's head exploded off his shoulders and sprayed Elizabeth and Hans with blood.

The second Nosferatu hissed and turned towards Elizabeth, scratching her left arm all along the side, tearing her tight, black shirt. Elizabeth screamed out and shoved the spear into the Nosferatu's mouth, flicking the switch again.

"HELP!" Elizabeth screamed into the radio, suddenly feeling hopeless.

Erin, God love that stupid suck up, ran back to the van and grabbed the one robot they had in their van and put it on the ground. She couldn't help the squeal of excitement when the robot took off towards the caravan and opened, blasting the area with ridiculously bright light. Though the Dracul vampires were not allergic to the UV rays, they were slightly blinded by the light, blinking rapidly to clear their vision.

The fight felt like it was never ending. Pain radiated down Elizabeth's arms, both now thoroughly scratched. Her back and side were also in bad shape, bleeding profusely, but she didn't care. So far she had the worst injuries and that was the way she preferred. Her injured over her people.

"Fuck, Elisabeta, you need to get to safety." Hans yelled when he finally was able to start a fire and illuminate the area. Elizabeth shook her head and gripped her spear tighter. "You're really injured!"

"I'm fine, Hans! Focus on the task."

Hans didn't get to argue, Elizabeth made sure to put her back to him as well as distance.

"We need back-up now! The Queen is gravely injured!" Hans yelled into his radio. He didn't care that she would most likely whip his ass for his bold move. At least she'd live to whip it.

Elizabeth rushed into an open trailer, flicking on every light she could find and taking in the small area. As expected blood stained everything. William's followers were quick in how they nearly drained the innocent victims first before forcing their tainted blood into their mouths. It only took one drop. One drop and a human was turned monster. Elizabeth moved to the back and was forced to cover her mouth, lest a scream escape her throat. Inside the small bedroom were the dead bodies of three little children. By some miracle, they had not been torn to pieces as expected by the Nosferatu. No, they had single bullet holes in their foreheads which meant they were killed when their parents were turned. At least it was fast. Elizabeth shook her head and blinked rapidly, willing the burning tears to subside. In the comfort of home she could mourn these little souls. Right now, her people needed her.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed into the camp, ignoring the fighting going on around him. They had just showed up on scene and knew Thomas' SUV was quick behind them. Sheldon looked around frantically, searching for his wife in the chaos of the caravan. Many fires had been lit by Elizabeth's team to give them light and to force the Nosferatu to go where they wanted. There were many. Far too many. "Elisabeta!"

Elizabeth turned when she heard Sheldon, both equally relieved and apprehensive. She was glad he was here to help her and just to hold her, but knew his anger would be quick to vent at her. Especially once he got a good look at the injuries she had incurred. Elizabeth whispered a small prayer into the room the children were laying and turned, leaving the trailer behind her. Her foot had just hit the ground when she heard an unexpected noise - crying.

Frantically Elizabeth looked around for the source of the crying. It was a child's cry. She could tell by the pitch and by the way every hair on her body stood up. She looked under the trailer, nothing. Elizabeth ignored Sheldon and Vaclav's frantic screams, the sounds of the ongoing battle and focused on one thing, a child's cry. Elizabeth stopped, her body feeling as though a lead weight set in when she found the source. Standing some 20 yards from her was a little girl standing outside a trailer, clutching her raggedy looking rabbit in her tiny hands. Time moved in slow motion for Elizabeth as she took off in a dead sprint.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed at his wife who was boldly ignoring his screams. His eyes followed her incredible speed towards a small child, his heart felt like it fell to his feet.

The little girl screamed loudly, fat tears rolling down her little chubby cheeks as she frantically looked around for her mommy. Her little feet shifted in her footed pajamas, her light gray eyes looking around the scary scene. Where was mommy? A running figure caught he little girl's attention and she reached her little chubby hand out. The woman had dark black hair and looked like mommy. It had to be mommy.

"Come here!" Elizabeth yelled in Romanian to the little girl, her arms outstretched in front of her. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to drop her spear, allowing her hands to be empty.

The little girl ran towards Elizabeth. Her sobs were getting louder and her face coming into focus to Elizabeth. Any other day Elizabeth would have been knocked on her ass with how the little girl looked, but not tonight. No, she just needed to get this little girl to safety. She'd deal with the shock of the little girl looking strangely enough like her later.

"Mama!" The little girl screamed just a few feet from Elizabeth.

Every muscle in Elizabeth's body was protesting the speed she was moving. Her legs were shaking. Her arms felt like lead. She had shooting pains up both arms, down her back and her head felt like it was about to explode. It didn't compare to her heart. It was breaking for the tiny child forced to endure hell.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" The little girl cried, stopping her running and holding her arms out for Elizabeth. Not breaking her run, Elizabeth grabbed the little girl and held her tightly to her chest and kept running. She could hear the Nosferatu behind her. The little girl wrapped her arms tightly around Elizabeth's neck and screamed into her neck, hiding her face away from the scary monsters around them. Elizabeth wanted to fall to the ground, the pain from the scratches the little girl was pulling at was near blinding, but she couldn't stop.

"Elisabeta!" Sheldon screamed, running towards his wife. Elizabeth thankfully turned her sprint as she passed a trailer towards her husband's screams, hoping like all hell he had a gun on him to kill these fucking demons.

"Kill them!" Elizabeth screamed to Sheldon. Her voice was horse, but not from yelling. It was the fucking lump that had formed the second she saw that crying little girl.

Sheldon kept his speed, thankful Elizabeth could do the same. Raising his gun he waited for the perfect moment. Elizabeth shifted right slightly and it gave Sheldon a clear shot. 5 bullets were shot consecutively, killing the 5 Nosferatu that were chasing his wife. Elizabeth fell to her knees.

"Elisabeta, are you okay?" Sheldon asked as he squat down next to his wife. It was a dumb question, he could see the blood that seemed to just pour from her. Her arms looked positively shredded and her face was bloodied, sadly her own.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just…fuck…we need to get her out of here." Elizabeth cried. Sheldon finally took a second to observe the crying child in his wife's arms. She clutched to Elizabeth like she was her lifeline. Elizabeth rocked her gently, whispering in Romanian into the little girl's ear. The little girl pulled back slightly at looked at Elizabeth. Sheldon felt an ache flare up in his chest. His wife and this little girl had identical profiles. Their noses, their lips, everything was the same.

The little girl spoke back, but the only word Sheldon understood was "mama." A word he never expected to hear uttered towards his wife. Elizabeth responded softly, again in Romanian so Sheldon could not understand. The little girl lay her head down on Elizabeth's shoulder, looking at Sheldon curiously. Sheldon smiled and for reasons he couldn't explain, rubbed the little girl on the back in what he hoped to be a soothing gesture. It must have been because the little girl extended her arm and showed him her bunny, muttering something in a language he couldn't understand.

"She's showing you her bunny." Elizabeth softly informed him.

Sheldon smiled and nodded, not exactly sure as to what, but he did anyway. It appeared to have appeased the child who smiled and pulled her arm back, burrowing further into Elizabeth.

A loud growl broke the unexpected calm that had befallen Sheldon, Elizabeth and the child. Elizabeth started crying and turned to Sheldon.

"Take her away, please." Elizabeth tried pulling the little girl away from her. The little girl cried out and clutched her hands around Elizabeth tighter. "Please, fuck, get her to safety."

Sheldon turned towards the sound, three Nosferatu were running right at them. He knew Elizabeth was exhausted and too drained, she'd never get away, but he would be damned if he was going to let his wife get torn to pieces by these fucking monsters.

"Sheldon! PLEASE!" Elizabeth screamed out.

Sheldon stood and raised his gun. Elizabeth barely had the little girl's ear covered when the first shot rang out, taking down the first Nosferatu. A second shot immediately followed, the second Nosferatu going down.

"Sheldon! Elisabeta!" Vaclav yelled when he saw the couple. He didn't even acknowledge the small child crying in her arms. Gripping his morning star tightly he ran towards them.

Sheldon pulled on the trigger again, but this time it only clicked. He was out of bullets and the Nosferatu was too close. He'd never get his gun loaded in time. Overwhelmed by the need to protect his wife and the child, Sheldon ran towards the feral vampire and flipped his rifle over, holding the barrel and slamming the gun towards the Nosferatu. With a crack it hit the Nosferatu on the side of the head, but only stunned the creature briefly. Sheldon tossed the gun aside and flexed his fingers. No one was going to hurt his family!

Vaclav's run came to an abrupt halt. He couldn't believe the sight before him. Elizabeth crouched on the ground, her body leaning over a small child as if to shield it. Behind her Sheldon was fighting in hand to hand combat with a Nosferatu and somehow, not dying. He watched in rapt fascination with how fast Sheldon moved, his hands punching and pulling at the feral beast. It seemed almost impossible, but he managed to get a grip on the beast's head and with a quick twist broke its neck. Sheldon stood tall as beast fell to the ground…dead. He had managed to kill a feral vampire with his bare hands.

Sheldon turned around and looked down at Elizabeth, the sight tugging at his heart. She had bent over so the little girl was lying on the ground beneath her and Elizabeth's body was draped over her to shield her. Sheldon dropped back down to his knees and rubbed his wife's back.

"It's okay, I got them." Sheldon quickly soothed his wife. Elizabeth raised her head and looked around. She was surprised to see that in fact, they were dead. Somehow while she held onto this tiny child her followers and managed to kill all the Nosferatu in the camp and managed to survive. Elizabeth sat back on her feet and just hugged the sobbing girl tighter, burying her face in the little girl's curls.

"It's over, love. It's over." Sheldon spoke softly and shifted closer to wrap his arms around both Elizabeth and the little girl. It felt confusingly right. Elizabeth turned her head to rest her cheek on the little girl's head so she could look at Sheldon. She didn't care that she was crying. She didn't care that she was kneeling in the middle of a field with blood draining from her body. She cared about nothing except the tiny child in her arms. As if he read her mind, Sheldon pulled them both closer and kissed Elizabeth gently.

* * *

Baby Girl, as Sheldon had temporarily dubbed her, was the only survivor of the Gypsy caravan. After ensuring Elizabeth and Baby Girl were secured inside the van, Sheldon, Vaclav, Thomas and Erin spread out in search of the trailer Baby Girl was living in. Sheldon had been the one to find it. It was a simple trailer and obvious only Baby Girl, her mom and her grandparents lived in it. Inside the trailer were simple picture frames with a few pictures of Baby Girl. A woman, who looked so eerily similar to Elizabeth, was in one photograph with her. Sheldon assumed it was Baby Girl's mom. There was nothing they could do for her now. One of the mindless, feral beasts that they had killed that night had been Baby Girl's mom. It made it clear though why Baby Girl was attached to Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked almost identical to her own mom.

Knowing Elizabeth was taking Baby Girl with them for now, Sheldon grabbed all of the little girl's clothes, diapers, cups, some snacks and pictures to take with them. There wasn't much to take, but he made sure to grab it all. He loaded a pillowcase with the items and left the trailer, setting fire to it on his way out.

The few coven members stayed behind to ensure the fires burned clean and didn't spread, while the rest head back to the castle. Sheldon rode back with his wife, his arm wrapped around her shoulders while she leaned against him. Baby girl was still sitting on Elizabeth's lap, but soon reached over and clutched at Sheldon's shirt. Holding it in a fierce tight grip, Baby Girl closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

It had been nothing short of chaos at the castle when the coven members arrived. Simon and Ana were both speechless when they saw Baby Girl, but didn't say anything. Especially when Vaclav walked in behind them and glared at anyone who dared speak. Of course though the noise had awoke Baby Girl which led to more crying. Elizabeth tried to rock her to calm her, but nearly fell to the floor. She was too weak from blood loss. Sheldon barely had time to catch his wife before she hit the ground. It was Penny who dared lunge towards them to grab the little girl. Penny immediately propped the little girl on her hip and began singing a soft song to her. Baby Girl squirmed and cried, desperately reaching towards Elizabeth, but Penny didn't let her go. She calmly bounced her and sang.

Ana immediately moved to her friend's side and offered her wrist. Elizabeth's eyes only fluttered and head rolled back. Sheldon didn't hesitate. He grabbed Ana's wrist and bit in. He could deal with Thomas' jealousy issues later. Blood now dripping, Ana put her wrist against Elizabeth's mouth and allowed her blood to help heal Elizabeth. Thankfully it only took a few minutes before Elizabeth regained most of her strength and licked the bite marks to close them.

With more strength, Elizabeth stood and offered Penny a thankful smile. Penny smiled in return and handed Baby Girl back to her desired target, Elizabeth. Baby Girl wrapped around Elizabeth like a spider monkey and cried in the vampire's neck.

"Penelope, do you have experience with children?" Elizabeth raised a brow.

"Yes. My nieces and nephews." Penny smiled.

"Would you please be able to assist me? I'm not entirely sure what exactly she needs right now."

"Of course."

* * *

7:20 am, Tuesday

"Sheldon, what is it you want?" Simon plainly asked.

"I don't know."

"Right now, what is your gut telling you?" He persisted.

"To never let them out of my sight." Sheldon snapped, looking at Simon harshly.

"Them." Simon smiled.

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it. He repeated this process a few times before finally giving up on speech and turned back towards the bed. Baby Girl was snuggled next to Elizabeth, "Floppy", they had learned was the rabbit's name, clutched tightly in her arms.

"Go, rest. Speak with Elisabeta in the evening." Simon gently pushed Sheldon into the room. Sheldon turned to snap back, but was met with the doors closing, Simon's smirking face disappearing behind them.

Sheldon turned his focus back to the bed and finally decided to head towards it. Taking off his robe, he carefully placed it on the foot of the bed and drew back the covers. Normally he would tuck himself behind his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist, but not this morning. No, this morning he felt the ridiculous need to put Baby Girl between them to ensure she was safe from any and all harm. Slipping into the silky linens, he lay down facing the two ladies in the bed and pulled the covers over his body. His left arm hovered awkwardly above them as if deciding where to place it. With an exhausted sigh, he finally let his body decide and his arm gently fell.

When Simon peeked in only a few moments later, he was greeted by a beautiful sight. Elizabeth and Sheldon both sound a sleep with a little girl between them. Elizabeth's right arm wrapped around Baby Girl and Sheldon's left arm resting on his wife's. They looked beautiful.


End file.
